Kiss Addict
by thatxxx
Summary: Jongin tidak tau jika bibir Kyungsoo bisa menjadi candu baginya. GS! KAISOO area! CHAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kiss Addict

Author : Honeyaa

Casts : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin and others

Leght : Multichapter

Genre : Romance, School life

Rating : PG 17

Warning : Genderswitch!

Tolong baca author note yang dibawah nanti ya?

**Jongin POV**

Aku tak menyangka jika mencium gadis rasanya akan senikmat ini. Perutku seperti terisi oleh berjuta kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Jantungku berdetak tak terkendali, hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Bibirku tak mau beralih.

Aku juga tak mengerti, mengapa aku malah melumat bibir gadis yang berada di dekapanku ini. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Mengapa bibir gadis ini manis sekali? Aku terus melumat bibirnya, dan ia malah membalasnya.

Otakku menyuruh untuk berhenti, tetapi tidak dengan bibirku. Mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar, menyebabkannya tak sejalan.

Lumatanku terus berlanjut hingga tanganku tiba tiba menelusup ke dalam seragamnya. Sepertinya ia tersadar atas apa yang aku lakukan. Kami berhenti ketika ia mendorongku dengan keras. Aku kembali tersadar. Ini tempat umum, untung saja tak banyak orang yang lewat. Bisa-bisa aku dianggap sedang melakukan hal buruk pada gadis ini.

Buru-buru ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Tak seharusnya aku melumat bibirnya. Tapi ayolah, siapa yang akan menolak sesuatu yang manis? Aku pikir tak ada. Kebanyakan orang menyukai sesuatu yang manis bukan? Ah, walaupun ini suatu kesalahan aku pikir tak apa. Kesalahan yang manis.

"Yak! Dasar mesum! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Seenaknya saja mencium bibir orang!" bentaknya dengan muka garang. "Hei nona! Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri, berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tunggu, tapi kau juga membalasnya kan?" balasku sambil tersenyum miring.

"Yak! A..a..aku..i..i..tu.. Aissh! Kau sengaja berdiri di depanku agar aku menabrakmu kan? Lalu aku akan jatuh di dekapanmu dan kau bisa menciumku. Iya kan? Hah?" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah menuduhku? Mana mungkin aku merencanakan semua itu hanya agar mendapat ciuman darimu? Yah, walaupun ku akui bibirmu sangat manis sih. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena kau dapat mencium bibirku dan tak jadi mencium trotoar itu!" sengitku tak mau kalah. Enak saja ia menuduhku.

"_Mwo_? Cih, lebih baik aku mencium trotoar daripada mecium bibirmu!" ucapnya dengan muka garang.

Saking sengitnya perdebatan kami, aku tak menyadari jika bus yang kutunggu sedari tadi sudah melaju. Dan lihat, ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Bisa-bisa aku terlambat hari ini. Apa kata teman-temanku jika Kim Jongin sang ketua OSIS yang tampan terlambat ketika upacara pembukaan orientasi siswa baru?

"Astaga! Lihat gara-gara kau aku ketinggalan bus. Dan ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh, aku bisa telat tau!" bentakku padanya. "Hei! Aku juga terlambat, bodoh! Dan ini gara-gara berdebat denganmu," balas gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya berdecih. Ini harus segera dihentikan atau aku benar-benar terlambat.

Ku baca name tagnya. Do Kyungsoo. Dilihat dari seragamnya, mungkin ia adalah siswa tingkat pertama disekolahku. Itu berarti aku bisa mengerjainya saat orientasi. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya aku harus memberinya sedikit peringatan.

Tanganku terulur untuk memegang tengkuknya agar mendekat ke arahku. Ku hembuskan nafasku di sekitar telinganya lalu berbisik, "Do Kyungsoo. Kau harus membayar kesalahanmu. Ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang karena sudah berurusan denganku. Oh, dan satu lagi. Bibirmu manis. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan menciummu ketika kita bertemu lagi."

Aku mengulum cuping telinganya. Ia bergedik geli. Ku jauhkan tubuhku darinya sembari tersenyum miring. Tubuhnya membeku. Matanya menatapku kosong. Sepertinya ia kaget atas perlakuanku.

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke sekolah. Sepertinya aku harus berlari untuk kali ini jika tak ingin terlambat. Aku bisa merasakan kalau ia masih memandangiku. Belum menggerakkan tubuhnya sejengkal pun.

Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, "Hei Kyungsoo _ssi_! Berhentilah memandangiku. Aku tau aku tampan. Segeralah beranjak jika tak ingin terlambat!" ucapku setengah berteriak karena jarakku yang lumayan jauh darinya.

Ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Aku segera melanjutkan langkahku. Masih bisa kudengar ketika ia berteriak ke arahku. "Yak! Dasar mesum!" Aku hanya terkekeh geli. Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan mainan baru. Semoga harimu menyenangkan di hari pertama sekolah, Kyungsoo _ssi_.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Dasar laki-laki mesum. Siapa sih namanya? Bodohnya aku tak membaca name tagnya tadi. Seenaknya saja ia mencium bibir orang. Ia pikir ia siapa? Kekasihku? Uh, tak sudi aku mempunyai kekasih seperti dia. Mesum, cerewet, hitam, pesek, dan menjengkelkan.

Ku akui sih, ia sedikit tampan. Ingat! Hanya s-e-d-i-k-i-t! Tapi mengapa aku malah membalas ciumannya? Dan mengapa juga hatiku berdesir ketika dicium olehnya? Jantungku rasanya ingin keluar, tubuhku juga membeku ketika ia berada di dekatku.

Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Bodoh. Hentikan pikiran-pikiran tak penting ini Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki mesum seperti dirinya. Ku pukul kepalaku berulang kali.

Sialan! Aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus cepat-cepat berlari. Ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di _Senior High School_. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika nanti aku dihukum dengan kejam oleh para _sunbae_? Apalagi hari ini adalah upacara pembukaan orientasi siswa baru.

Matilah kau Do Kyungsoo! Ini semua gara-gara laki-laki mesum itu. Sialan kau!

**Author POV**

Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih pada _yeoja_ yang berada disampingnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mentraktirnya makan siang di kantin karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan para _sunbae_. Benar saja, tadi pagi ia benar-benar terlambat datang ke upacara pembukaan.

Beruntung ia bukan satu-satunya yang terlambat. Ternyata masih ada juga yang bangun kesiangan dan terlambat seperti dirinya. Namanya Kim Luhan, ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai adik sang ketua OSIS sekolah ini.

Berkatnya, Kyungsoo tak jadi dihukum oleh para _sunbae_. Luhan tentu saja sudah mengenal teman-teman kakaknya, apalagi ia cantik dan imut. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya? Para _sunbae_ dengan mudah ia bujuk agar tak jadi menghukum mereka dan membiarkan mereka untuk mengikuti upacara.

Luhan satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal disini, yah meski baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengenalnya. "Hei Kyungsoo," Luhan berbisik pelan padanya. Mungkin takut jika para _sunbae_ mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah pelan. "Kau adalah teman pertamaku disini. Senang bertemu denganmu." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan -_ah_. Dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku tadi pagi," ujar Kyungsoo sembari menjabat tangan Luhan. "Tak masalah. Bukankah itu gunanya teman?" kata-kata Luhan terdengar tulus bagi Kyungsoo.

"Hei bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan siang sebagai ucapan terima kasihku?" tawar Kyungsoo padanya. Luhan memekik kegirangan atas tawaran itu, "Woah.. Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau!"

Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat pada Luhan untuk memelankan suaranya. Lihat, para _sunbae_ sedang memandang tajam kearah mereka. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran polos.

Upacara selesai. Para _sunbae_ segera menuntun mereka menuju ke lapangan dan membagi mereka dalam beberapa kelompok. Kali ini Kyungsoo beruntung lagi, Luhan bersamanya.

Sekarang saatnya para _sunbae_ memperkenalkan diri mereka. Kyungsoo menajamkan pandangannya. Memperhatikan satu persatu para _sunbae_-nya. Pandangannya semakin tajam ketika sampai diujung barisan.

Ini bukan pertanda baik. Dia adalah laki-laki mesum tadi pagi. Perkataan laki-laki itu masih terngiang di telinganya, _"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan menciummu ketika kita bertemu lagi."_

Kyungsoo benar-benar panik sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya?

"_Annyeong_, Kim Jongin _imnida_. Saya ketua OSIS di sekolah ini," mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika.

Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

**To be Continued~**

Hi~ Do Minhyun here. Maaf enggak bisa nerusin ff HanSoo yang Look At Me. Ada yang tau ff itu? Gak tau ya? Huhuhu. Akun saya yang Do Minhyun gak bisa dibuka. Mungkin terkena internet positive. So, sebagai gantinya saya bawa ff REMAKE ini. Ini ff milik teman saya yang berbaik hati membolehkan saya untuk me-remake ff nya menjadi ff dengan cast OTP kesayangan saya KAISOO. Awalnya ini ff BTS dengan cast Suga dan OC. Oke, cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Kalau mau dilanjut, _**Don't Forget to Review!**_

_**Ppyong~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Kiss Addict

Author : Honeyaa

Casts : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin, and others

Leght : Multichapter

Genre : Romance, School life

Rating : PG 17

_**Happy Reading~**_

**Kyungsoo POV**

Tuhan sungguh baik padaku kali ini. _Sunbae _mesum itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Lebih tepatnya, mungkin belum.

Kata-katanya masih terngiang jelas di kepalaku. Selama tiga hari ini aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya. Takut jika dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

Ini adalah hari terakhir orientasi. Sebagai penutupan, para _sunbae _memiliki agenda kemah di sekolah. Dan tentunya kami siswa kelas pertama wajib mengikutinya. Padahal aku malas sekali mengikuti acara-acara seperti ini.

"Soo-_ya, _apakah kau sudah mengemasi seluruh barang yang akan kau bawa nanti? Kau harus segera berangkat jika tak ingin terlambat!" teriak _eomma _dari lantai bawah. Aku terkesiap. Sial. Gara-gara terlalu memikirkan kata-kata _sunbae _tadi, aku sampai lupa mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Sebentar lagi, _eomma._" jawabku lumayan keras. Aku harus segera bersiap. Secepatnya ku masukkan barang-barang yang sudah ku siapkan tadi.

Gawat. Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Buru-buru aku keluar kamar sambil menenteng tasku. Aku tak sempat mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju olahraga. Lebih baik aku menggantinya saat di sekolah saja.

"_Eomma, _aku berangkat!" teriakku sambil memakai sepatuku dengan tergesa-gesa. "Yak! Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Hubungi _eomma _jika terjadi sesuatu."

"_Ne eomma. _Sampai jumpa!" kubuka pintu rumah dengan cepat. Segera saja aku berlari menuju halte. Semoga hari ini aku tak bertemu _sunbae _mesum itu lagi.

Huh, untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Tepat ketika para _sunbae _akan memberikan instruksi tentang kemah hari ini.

"Hai Luhan," sapaku padanya. "Kau hampir saja terlambat Kyungie-_ya,_" cibir Luhan padaku. Aku hanya memberinya cengiran polos. "Hehe, maaf. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan tadi." Luhan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kami segera menghentikan perbincangan ini dan mengalihkan perhatian pada para _sunbae_. Ketika sedang asyik memperhatikan mereka, secara tak sengaja mataku melihat wajah _sunbae _itu. Siapa namanya? Kim Jongin? Ah benar. Aku hampir saja lupa.

Jika dilihat dari sini, dia benar-benar tampan. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada bibirnya. Bibir yang telah meninggalkan kesan yang dalam padaku. Mungkin ia akan terlihat lebih tampan jika sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Buru-buru aku membuang muka dan kembali memperhatikan instruksi para _sunbae. _Semoga saja ia tak menyadari bahwa aku memandanginya. Aku gugup sekali. Bagaimana jika dia masih mengingatku? Habislah sudah.

Para _sunbae _telah selesai membacakan seluruh instruksi untuk kemah ini. Aku berada di tenda yang sama dengan Luhan. Kami segera menuju ke lapangan untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Luhan-_ah__, _bisakah kau mendirikan tenda ini bersama teman yang lain? Aku ingin mengganti seragamku dengan baju olahraga. Lihat, hanya aku saja yang belum memakai baju olahraga," pintaku pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan meminta teman yang lain untuk membantuku," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum. Aku segera mengambil baju olahraga yang berada di dalam tasku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju toilet sekolah. Lorong sekolah terlihat sepi sekali. Pantas saja karena semua orang sedang berada di lapangan sekarang. Aku segera membuka pintu toilet dan bergegas mengganti bajuku.

"Huh, akhirnya aku bisa mengganti baju," monologku pada diri sendiri. Ku rapikan seragamku dan bergegas keluar. Ketika aku berbelok di depan pintu toilet, tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh menghadangku.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku keatas. Tubuhku kaku. Lidahku kelu. Ingin kualihkan pandanganku ke sisi lain, tapi tak bisa.

Dia mendorong dan memojokkanku ke dinding di belakangku. Tangan kanannya berada di tengkukku, sedang tangan kirinya berada di bahuku.

Seragam yang kupegang jatuh ke lantai ketika ia dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Ini sungguh tiba-tiba. Mataku membulat seketika. Dia tak main-main dengan ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bibirnya hanya menempel, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Aku ingin sekali memberontak, tapi tak kuasa. Tubuhku seperti tak bisa kukuasai. Jantungku berdetak hebat. Ada berbagai perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk di hatiku.

Ia mulai menekan bibirku. Melumatnya dengan pelan. Membuatku memejamkan mata dengan sendirinya. Bodoh sekali. Mengapa aku tak menolaknya?

Bibirnya terasa manis sekali. Padahal waktu itu rasanya tak semanis ini. Mungkin karena ia melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Tak tergesa-gesa seperti waktu itu.

Tak kusangka aku malah membalas balik perbuatannya. Ku kalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Menekan tengkuknya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman ini. Aku rasa aku mulai kecanduan dengan bibir ini.

Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Tangannya menekan tengkukku agar aku semakin dalam menciumnya. Bibir kami saling melumat hingga kami mulai kehabisan nafas.

Seperti mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, ia segera melepaskan tautan kami. Ia memberikanku kecupan-kecupan kecil sebelum melepaskannya.

Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, aku buru-buru melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya. Tapi tidak dengan tangannya, masih tetap pada posisi semula. Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Pipiku memanas. Mungkin sekarang warnanya sudah semerah tomat yang biasa dibeli _eomma_-ku di pasar.

Aku malu sekali. Tangannya beralih memegang daguku. Mendongakkanya ke atas agar aku bisa memandang matanya. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat di pipiku dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Ia kembali medekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya kembali. Memberiku ciuman singkat tapi dalam. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Aku masih berada pada tempat yang sama. Belum beranjak sedikitpun. Mengapa aku tak menolaknya dan malah membalasnya? Dan apa maksudnya menciumku lalu meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun?

Berbagai pikiran datang memenuhi otakku. Hatiku tak karuan. Aku segera mengambil seragam yang terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah ling-lung. Secepatnya aku berlari menuju ke lapangan. Berharap semoga tidak ada orang yang melihat kami tadi. Semoga saja

**Author POV**

Luhan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat gelisah sedari tadi. Ia juga terlihat tegang dan gugup. Matanya menatap lurus ke bawah sembari menggigiti kuku tangannya.

"Kyungie-_ya,_ ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Kyungsoo yang terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Luhan buru-buru menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Kyungsoo dengan gugup. "Tapi wajahmu tak berkata begitu Kyungie-_ya_. Kau terlihat gelisah setelah mengganti bajumu tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ceritakanlah padaku," pinta Luhan padanya.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja Luhan-_ah__._ Percayalah padaku, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ini hanya kebiasaanku ketika aku kedinginan. Udara memang sedang dingin malam ini, iya kan?" elak Kyungsoo dari pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tau temannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Baiklah, Luhan mengalah kali ini. Ia tak kan meminta Kyungsoo menceritakannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Dan kenapa kau tak membawa baju hangat tadi? Malam ini udara dingin sekali Kyungie-_ya_," ujar Luhan. "Hehe, aku lupa membawanya tadi. Aku sangat tergesa-gesa hingga lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas."

"Huh, itulah kau. Ceroboh sekali. Maaf Kyungie-_ya_, aku hanya membawa satu baju hangat hari ini," sesal Luhan pada Kyungsoo. "Tak apa Luhan-_ah__._ Pakailah, agar tubuhmu hangat."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil baju hangat Luhan di dalam tenda. Ia menyodorkannya kepada Luhan agar segera memakainya. Udara semakin dingin sekarang.

Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tak mau temannya kedinginan. "Pakailah Luhan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan pingsan hanya karena kedinginan," Kyungsoo mencoba bergurau agar Luhan tidak merasa semakin bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Kyungie-_ya_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Luhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Luhan dan berkata "Sudahlah. Asal kau di sampingku, aku akan selalu merasa hangat," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum balik pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita segera pergi. Bukankah acara api unggun akan segera dimulai?" ajak Kyungsoo. "Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Kau pasti akan merasa lebih hangat setelah sampai disana Kyungie-_ya,_" ujarnya menenangkan hati Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil tersenyum. Senyuman seorang sahabat memang mampu menepis segala resah yang ada.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Acara api unggun telah selesai. Menandai bahwa masa orientasi sudah berakhir. Semua siswa sedang tidur di dalam tenda masing-masing. Sedangkan aku tak bisa memejamkan mata walaupun sudah berusaha.

Aku meraba bibirku. Pikiranku kembali saat Jongin _sunbae _menciumku. Rasa hangat menjalari pipiku. Aku malu jika mengingatnya.

Karena tak kunjung tertidur, aku memilih keluar untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku. Aku duduk di bangku dekat lapangan. Ku ambil Ipod dan dan memasang earphone di telingaku sambil memutar lagu yang berada dalam playlist.

Pikiranku menjadi lebih jernih setelah mendengarkan beberapa lagu. Ku dengarkan kembali lagu yang masih tersisa dalam playlist.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan sedang melepaskan earphone yang berada di telingaku. Sepetinya ini bukan pertanda baik.

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku. Bahkan hidung kami sudah bersentuhan. Tanpa aba-aba bibirnya dengan cepat menempel pada bibirku. Memberiku lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat jantungku kembali berdetak tak terkendali.

Mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam dengan cepat terbuka. Aku melihat wajah yang sedari tadi berada dalam pikiranku. Matanya terpejam. Mencoba menikmati pertautan ini.

Mataku kembali memejam. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghindarinya. Walaupun otakku berkata aku harus menghentikannya, tidak dengan tubuhku. Mereka tak bisa menolak sentuhannya.

Tangannya menekan tengkukku agar memudahkannya menciumku. Kepala kami bergerak kesana kemari mencari posisi yang sesuai. Lumatannya tak berhenti sampai disini.

Ia menciumku semakin dalam dan aku membalasnya tak kalah dalam sampai kami hampir kehabisan nafas. Kecupan-kecupan kecil nan manis ia berikan padaku sebelum melepasnya.

Nafas kami sama-sama memburu. Ia mengalihkan bibirnya pada pelipisku dan memberikan kecupan yang hangat disana. Beralih pada kedua kelopak mataku, pipi, serta hidungku.

Detak jantungku semakin tak terkendali ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibirku. Pipiku berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada kedua sudut bibirku.

Bibirnya mendekat kearah telingaku. "Selamat malam Kyungsoo. Teima kasih untuk hari ini. Semoga kau merasa hangat setelah ini," bisiknya pelan dengan suara yang menggetarkan hatiku.

Ia kembali mencium pelipisku dan meninggalkanku dengan aroma _cologne_ yang masih bisa tercium olehku. Warna pipiku masih sama seperti tadi.

Tubuhku masih belum beranjak. Pikiranku kembali tak karuan. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku memang bodoh. Sama sekali tak bisa menghindarinya.

Hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menyadarkanku untuk segera beranjak. Ku rapikan earphone dan Ipodku dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Jongin _sunbae _benar, tubuhku merasa sedikit lebih hangat setelah kejadian tadi.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam tenda. Luhan dan teman yang lain masih tertidur dengan lelap. Ku baringkan badanku di samping Luhan dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku.

Ku raba bibirku yang masih terasa lembab. Jongin _sunbae_.. kau benar benar membuat gila.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

Annyeong~ Minhyun nggak nyangka kalau ff ini yang review sebanyak ini. Senangnyaaaa. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian, yang pasti Minhyun sangat berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau menyempatkan untuk me-review ff ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ya? kalau reviewnya banyak, bakal minhyun update cepat.

_**Ppyong~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Kiss Addict

Author : Honeyaa

Casts : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin, and others

Leght : Multichapter

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG 17

_._

_._

_Happy Reading~_

**.**

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Aku mengantuk sekali pagi ini. Aku baru bisa terlelap pada pukul tiga pagi. Bayang-bayang Jongin _sunbae _selalu datang ketika aku mulai memejamkan mata.

Kembali ku ingat ciuman kami semalam. Masih terbekas jelas sensasi yang ia berikan ketika bibir kami bersentuhan. Ku acak rambutku kasar. Aku benar-benar bisa gila karena ini. Lebih baik aku segera mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

Luhan masih tertidur di sebelahku, begitu juga teman-teman yang lain. Pantas saja mereka belum bangun. Ini masih pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi.

Ku buka tendaku dan melangkah keluar. Udara pagi ini sejuk sekali. Ku hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Sejak semalam aku tak bisa merasakan udara seperti ini gara-gara ulah Jongin _sunbae_. Ck, mengapa aku malah memikirkannya lagi?

Mataku mengedar ke sekeliling lapangan. Suasana masih sepi. Mungkin siswa yang lain juga belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pandanganku semakin menajam ketika sampai pada sebuah bangku di dekat lapangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kami semalam. Ada seseorang yang duduk disana, dan itu adalah Jongin _sunbae_.

Ia sedang memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu yang keluar dari earphone di telinganya. Rasa hangat kembali menjalar di sekitar pipiku. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum dia melihatku.

Aku berlari menuju toilet dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Ku pandangi bayangan wajahku di cermin. Kakiku melompat-lompat tak jelas sedari tadi.

"Tenangkan dirimu Do Kyungsoo," ujarku pada diri sendiri. Aku segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kembali ku pandangi diriku di cermin. Rasanya lebih segar sekarang.

Setelah ini aku akan beres-beres dan membantu teman-teman merapikan tenda. Pukul delapan nanti kami sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Secepatnya aku keluar dari toilet dan kembali ke tenda. Ternyata Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah bangun. Kami sepakat untuk segera berberes.

"Ah, sikat dan pasta gigiku tertinggal di toilet. Luhan-_ah_, aku ke toilet sebentar ya. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal," seruku pada Luhan. "Jangan terlalu lama. Kita masih harus merapikan tenda," balas Luhan.

Aku berjalan menuju toilet. Telingaku mendengar seseorang sedang memantulkan bola basket dari dalam ruang olahraga. Siapa orang yang mau bermain basket sepagi ini?

Karena penasaran aku masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga. Baru tiga langkah aku melewati pintu, sebuah bola basket menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kakiku.

Ku tundukkan tubuhku untuk mengambilnya. Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki medekat. Sepertinya ia pemilik bola ini dan ingin mengambilnya.

Ku tegakkan tubuhku kembali. Orang itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Hei, sepertinya aku mengenal aroma _cologne _ini.

Seperti _cologne _siapa ya? Ah aku ingat. Aromanya seperti milik Jongin _sunbae_. Ternyata dia.

Tunggu…. siapa tadi? Jong..Jongin..Jongin _sunbae_? APA?

Tubuhku menegang setelah mengenali siapa pemilik bola ini. Aku tak berani mendongakkan wajahku ke atas. Tanganku masih memegang bola yang ku ambil tadi.

.

Satu langkah. Ia perlahan medekat. Aku berjalan ke belakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mataku.

.

Dua langkah. Aku kembali memundurkan tubuhku.

.

Tiga langkah.

.

Mati kau Kyungsoo!

.

Aku tak bisa memundurkan tubuhku lagi. Punggungku sudah menempel pada pintu ruangan ini.

Ia kembali mendekat. Aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada bola ini. Tangan kanannya mengangkat daguku pelan agar aku memandang wajahnya.

Matanya yang sipit menatapku tajam. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat ke wajahku. Tangan kirinya beralih ke tengkukku.

Ia mendekatkan telingaku ke samping bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat di sekitar telingaku.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo."

Dia berbisik pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengar kata-katanya. Darahku tiba-tiba mengalir lebih cepat. Ia segera menjauhkan telingaku dari bibirnya.

Tubuh kami masih berdekatan. Dengan gerakan yang cepat ia memberi kecupan singkat pada bibirku.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba kosong. Aku masih memandang wajahnya. Aku terlalu terkejut dengan kecupannya.

Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Otakku tak bisa ku ajak berpikir.

"Hei Soo-_ya_, bisakah kau kembalikan bola itu padaku?"

Aku mendengar permintaannya. Tapi tubuhku tak ingin digerakkan sedikitpun. Mataku masih memandang lurus padanya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu terkejut dengan perbuatannya.

Peganganku kembali mengerat pada bola ini. Tenggorokanku rasanya kering. Mulutku tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ia kembali memberiku satu kecupan singkat di bibir. Aku masih belum tersadar. Tanganku masih memegang erat bola basketnya.

Dua kecupan, dan aku masih belum sadar. Tiga kecupan, dan sepertinya aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku.

Akhirnya aku tersadar ketika ia kembali mengecupku disertai ciuman yang dalam namun singkat.

"Yak _sunbae_! Mengapa kau menciumku terus menerus sejak tadi?" bentakku gelagapan padanya. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum manis padaku. "Yak! Mengapa kau malah tersenyum _sunbae_?" kilahku tak terima.

Jujur saja, senyumannya tadi membuatku salang tingkah. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Itu caraku untuk menyadarkanmu. Aku sudah meminta bolaku daritadi, tapi kau tak kunjung memberikannya," balasnya dengan muka polos. "Setidaknya tidak dengan cara seperti itu _sunbae_!" timpalku tak terima sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hei bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku akan menciummu setiap kita berjumpa? Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku," ujarnya sembari tersenyum miring.

Ku berikan bola ini kepadanya dan segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Tapi kenapa pintunya tak bisa terbuka? Padahal pintu ini terkunci dari dalam. Seharusnya ada kuncinya di sekitar sini.

"Kau ingin keluar?" tanyanya padaku. Ku balikkan tubuhku mengahadapnya. Ternyata kunci pintu ini ada padanya. Sial. Dia pasti mengunci dan mengambilnya saat menciumku tadi.

"Yak _sunbae_! Berikan kunci itu padaku. Aku ingin keluar sekarang juga!" pintaku kesal padanya.

"Tidak mau."

"Yak _sunbae_! Berikan kunci itu atau aku akan…." kata-kataku terputus seketika.

"Atau apa huh?"

Dia kembali mendekat padaku. Kening kami bersentuhan. Pipiku kembali memanas.

"Aku akan memberikannya setelah kau mau bermain denganku."

Bermain? Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia ingin aku…?

Pipiku semakin memanas. Mungkin saja sekarang sudah mengeluarkan uap.

"Jangan bepikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain basket," ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menjitak kepalaku.

"Yak! Sakit _sunbae_," ringisku kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang dijitaknya. Aku malu sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi _sunbae_ harus berjanji, jika aku menang _sunbae_ harus menyerahkan kuncinya padaku dan membiarkanku keluar dari sini," tawarku pada _sunbae_.

"Aku janji. Tapi aku yang membuat peraturan permainan ini dan kau harus menaatinya. Jika kau melanggar kau akan menanggung akibatnya," balasnya diserati senyuman miring.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Apa peraturannya?" aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Sebuah senyuman kembali merekah di bibirnya.

"Kau hanya harus memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring. Aku hanya memberimu sepuluh kali tembakan. Jika kau berhasil memasukkan satu saja, berarti kau menang. Aku yang akan menjadi penghadangmu. Dan setiap kau tak berhasil memasukkannya kau harus mendapat sebuah hukuman dariku. Bagaimana?" jelasnya dengan cepat.

"Apa hukumannya _sunbae_?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku rasa ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Kau harus menciumku."

_What? _Aku harus menciumnya? Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini.

"Apakah tak ada pilihan yang lain _sunbae_?" pintaku padanya.

"Tidak. Atau aku akan mengajakmu ke permainan yang sesungguhnya," balasnya sambil tersenyum seduktif. Sial.

"Yak _sunbae_! Kau benar-benar mesum!" teriakku padanya.

"Bagaimana? Terima atau tidak?" tawarnya sekali lagi. Baiklah, mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya. Semoga saja Tuhan berpihak padaku kali ini. Toh aku dulu juga pernah bermain basket ketika masih di _Junior High School_.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Tapi _sunbae _tidak boleh bermain curang," jawabku dengan muka kesal. Ia hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tidak akan."

**Jongin POV**

Permainan dimulai.

Kami hanya memakai setengah lapangan. Aku sudah bersiap di bawah ring untuk menghadangnya. Dia segera mendribble bolanya ke arahku.

Sayang sekali Do Kyungsoo. Gerakanku lebih cepat darimu.

Ia berlari ke kiri, aku juga mengikutinya.

Dia mendribble bola ke arah kanan dan dengan cepat melompat untuk melakukan tembakan. Namun aku berhasil memblock tembakannya.

"Jangan lupakan hukumanmu Kyungsoo sayang~," ujarku sambil tersenyum miring.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Kepalanya menunduk ketika aku sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia terlihat malu sekali dengan pipi merah itu. Kami hanya berjarak selangkah. Ku peluk pinggangnya agar mendekat padaku.

_Shit! _Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kau pintar sekali membuatku seperti ini Do Kyungsoo. "Lakukan sekarang atau aku benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu padamu," ancamku padanya.

Dengan ragu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia harus berjinjit karena aku lebih tinggi darinya.

Tapi ia tak kunjung menciumku.

"Kyungsoo~" panggilku agar dia segera menciumku.

Kyungsoo berjinjit lebih tinggi lagi agar dia dapat menggapai bibirku. Diletakkan tangannya di atas kedua bahuku. Ia mengecup singkat bibirku.

Bisakah kau dengar detak jantungku ini Kyungsoo? Dia selalu berdegup tak terkendali ketika aku berada di dekatmu.

Cepat-cepat tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Lihat, pipinya kembali seperti tomat rebus sekarang. Panas dan merah. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Kami kembali melanjutkan permainan kami.

Kami berlari kesana kemari, saling menembak dan memblock. Kesempatan pertama hingga kedelapan tak bisa ia dapatkan.

Tak semudah itu melewatiku Do Kyungsoo yang manis.

Dan beruntung sekali, aku mendapat delapan ciuman darinya.

Aku sudah mulai kelelahan. Sepertinya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Kau hanya punya dua kesempatan lagi Soo-_ya_," ingatku padanya setelah melepas ciuman kami.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Kami kembali pada posisi semula. Aku harus konsentrasi kali ini. Hanya dua kesempatan tersisa. Aku mendribble bola dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Yeah, aku berhasil melewatinya. Aku melompat dan bersiap melakukan tembakan. Sayangnya ia lebih dulu melompat di belakangku dan menghentikan tembakanku.

Ku balikkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan dengan cepat menciumnya sekilas. Ia kembali tertawa setelah aku menciumnya. Aku benar-benar sangat malu.

"Satu kesempatan lagi Soo," ujarnya sambil mengatur nafas. Aku berlari mengambil bola yang terlempar tadi. Kami sudah bersiap ditempat masing-masing.

Konsentrasi Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa.

Aku kembali mendribble bola ke sisi kanannya namun ia menghalangiku. Ku pandang wajahnya lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia sepertinya terkejut dengan senyumanku.

Ku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk melewatinya. Aku berlari ke sisi kirinya dan mendribble bolaku. Aku berhasil melewatinya.

Aku segera melompat dan melakukan tembakan. Dan….

Akhirnya aku berhasil. Yeah.

"_Sunbae, _aku berhasil! Sekarang berikan kuncinya padaku," ujarku sambil membalikkan badan padanya. Ia menyerahkan kuncinya. Aku harus cepat keluar dari sini.

Ku masukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang dan memutarnya. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, tiba-tiba saja Jongin _sunbae _memeluk pinggangku dan membalikkan badanku ke arahnya.

Ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan pelan. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali. _Damn. He is a good kisser. _

Aku membalas lumatannya. Ia menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela jariku. Aku semakin menguatkan genggamannya pada jariku ketika ia menciumku dalam.

Tautan, lumatan, dan kecupan masih mewarnai bibir kami. Aku merasa tak ingin melepasnya. Kami sama-sama memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman ini.

Ia memperkuat genggamannya padaku ketika aku lebih dalam menekan tengkuknya. Aku sungguh tak ingin ini berakhir.

Aku mendengar suara langakh kaki mendekat. Aku mencoba melepaskan ciuman kami tapi ia malah semakin dalam menekan bibirku.

"OPPA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Yuhuu~ Minhyun is back! Gimana chapter yang ini? Udah ada percakapan antara kaisoo kan? Chapter ini full kaisoo. By the way, di chap 1 aku udah bilang kan kalau ff ini punya temen aku, ff ini sebenarnya belum diselesaiin sama dia. Nah, dia kemarin bilang ke aku mau buat ending nya dengan SAD ENDING. Kalau kalian gk mau sad ending, review bilang kalau kalian maunya happy ending. Yayaya? Okay? **

**Ohh iya sampai lupa, MAKASIH BANGEEET yg udah mau nyempetin review. Minhyun nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Yang penting Minhyun berterima kasih sekali sama readers. **

_**Ppyong~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Kiss Addict

Author : Honeyaa

Casts : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin, and others

Leght : Multichapter

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG 17

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Genderswith!

_**Happy Reading~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"OPPA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Pekikan Luhan berhasil menghentikan ciuman mereka berdua. Kyungsoo buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia terlihat santai sekali. Matanya menatap datar pada Luhan yang merupakan adiknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Luhan setelah ini.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan yang sedari tadi masih menajam pada mereka.

"I…i..tu…," Kyungsoo gelapan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Luhan-_ah_. Ini tak ada urusannya denganmu. Hanya masalah antara aku dan sahabatmu ini," jawab Jongin masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Yak _oppa_! Mengapa kau menciumnya? Atau jangan-jangan kalian mempunyai suatu hubungan, huh?" balas Luhan kesal pada _oppa_-nya.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" Jongin masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Setidaknya aku perlu tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatku, _oppa_. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Apalagi itu gara-gara orang sepertimu."

"Sekali lagi kau ikut campur urusan kami, akan ku katakan perasaanmu pada Sehun si anak aneh itu," ancam Jongin pada adiknya.

"Yak! Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian. Jangan sampai kau mengatakannya pada Sehun _oppa_. Dan satu lagi, dia itu tidak aneh!" balas Luhan dengan muka kesal.

"Siapa itu Sehun?" sela Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin membalasnya sambil tersenyum miring, "Kau ingin tau, huh?"

Kyungsoo yang tak tau apa-apa tentang Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk karena penasaran. Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Cium aku dan aku akan memberitaumu semuanya."

"Yak _oppa_! Pergi sana. Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo seperti itu," bentak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Jongin agar menjauh dari sahabatnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang dengan rona merah menghiasi sekitar terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Jangan hanya tertawa. Cepat pergi sana!" Luhan mendorong Jongin agar cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh menuju lapangan sekolah. Kyungsoo masih memandangi punggungnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Yak Kyungsoo! Jangan hanya melamun. Kita harus cepat kembali dan berberes agar bisa pulang. Dan jangan tanya soal Sehun_ oppa _ lagi. Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri," ajak Luhan sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke lapangan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Luhan.

"Kyungie-_ya_, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati dengan _oppa_-ku mulai saat ini. Dia itu sangat berbahaya," ujar Luhan memperingati Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku Luhan-_ah_. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jika ia melakukan sesuatu padamu, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan menendangnya sampai ia tak bisa berdiri lagi. Dia itu sangat mesum kau tau," ujarnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Kau terlambat Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah masuk terlalu jauh dalam pesona Jongin. Terlalu sulit untuknya keluar sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Hari pertama sekolah setelah masa orientasi selesai.

Aku bersemangat sekali pagi ini. Tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, yah walaupun aku sudah melihat mereka pada waktu orientasi, aku tak tau siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku nantinya.

Membayangkan siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangku ku nanti. Siapa pun yang jadi teman sebangku ku, aku harap aku dapat berteman dengan baik dengannya.

Lebih-lebih aku berharap jika aku bisa sekelas dengan Luhan, atau mungkin juga kami bisa sebangku. Pasti akan seru.

Ku kenakan seragam sekolah dan bergegas keluar kamar. Tak lupa ku selempangkan tas di kedua bahuku.

Aku melihat _eomma_ sudah berada di depan meja makan. Semua sarapan untuk pagi ini telah selesai dihidangkan. Sepertinya _eomma _sudah menunggu sedaritadi untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_."

Ku kecup bergantian kedua pipinya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Aku segera duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungie. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Tentu saja _eomma_. Memangnya _eomma _pernah melihatku tidak tidur dengan pulas?"

_Eomma _hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

Suasana pagi hari seperti ini sudah kami rasakan selama dua tahun belakangan. Aku hanya tinggal bersama _eomma_.

_Appa _meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit _ataxia_. Setelah kepergian _appa_, _eomma _bekerja sangat keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami.

Kadang aku merasa kasihan dengan _eomma_, ia terlihat sangat lelah ketika pulang ke rumah.

Aku sudah berulang kali menawarkan bantuan padanya, tetapi selalu ditolak. Ia bilang aku hanya harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar mendapat nilai yang baik. Melihatku seperti itu saja _eomma _sudah merasa sangat terbantu.

_Eomma _juga selalu berpesan kepadaku agar selalu menjaga kesehatan. Ia tak mau aku mengalami hal yang serupa dengan _appa_.

"Kyungie-_ya_, apakah kau sudah mempunyai teman di sekolah barumu?" tanya _eomma _ketika aku selesai mengunyah nasi di dalam mulut.

"Ya, namanya Luhan. Dia sangat baik padaku. Parasnya juga cantik. Semoga saja kami bisa bersahabat sampai akhir nanti," balasku sembari mengambil segelas air putih untuk di minum.

"Dan apakah kau sudah mempunyai laki-laki yang kau sukai di sana? Oh atau mungkin kau sudah mendapatkan seorang kekasih?"

Aku seketika tersedak mendengar pertanyaan _eomma_. Aku masih terbatuk walaupun _eomma _sudah mengelus-elus punggungku.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mana mungkin aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Kalau seorang maniak yang suka sekali menciumku sih ada, tak usah dibicarakan pun kalian pasti sudah tau.

Dan untuk seseorang yang aku sukai… Ah, aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu _eomma_?" sahutku dengan muka sebal. "Cepatlah mecari kekasih Kyungie-_ya_. Atau kau ingin_ eomma _jodohkan, huh?" ancam _eomma _padaku.

"Dijodohkan? Haha. _Eomma, _jangan bercanda. Aku masih berada di tingkat pertama _Senior High School_."

"_Eomma _bersungguh-sungguh, Kyungie-_ya_. Cepatlah mencari kekasih agar ada yang dapat menjagamu ketika _eomma _sudah tidak ada nanti," balas _eomma _dengan wajah sendu.

"Sudahlah _eomma_. Aku akan berangkat sekolah. Sebentar lagi bus yang aku tumpangi akan berangkat. Sampai jumpa, _eomma_." ku kecup kembali pipinya sekilas dan beranjak ke depan pintu untuk segera memakai sepatu.

"Jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, ajaklah ke rumah Kyungie-_ya_!" teriak _eomma _dari ruang makan.

Masalah dengan Jongin _sunbae _saja belum selesai, mana mungkin aku memiliki seorang kekasih?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongin _sunbae_, semoga saja hari ini aku tak bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak keluar dari rumah tadi, aku merasa sedang diawasi. Ada seseorang yang mengikutiku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang berada di pinggir jalan. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang aku sedang diawasi?

Ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju halte. Halte sudah terlihat di depan sana. Ku percepat langkahku ketika aku merasa ada orang yang mengawasiku dari belakang.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang lagi. Aneh. Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa.

Aku sudah sampai di halte. Bus yang akan aku tumpangi belum datang, lebih baik aku menunggunya sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Ku dudukkan tubuhku di atas kursi tunggu. Mengeluarkan earphone dan segera memasangkannya ke telingaku. Ku putar beberapa lagu di dalam ponselku.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Aku mulai meresapi lagu ini. Bibirku spontan menggumamkan lirik dari lagu ini.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Mendengar lagu ini aku jadi teringat Jongin _sunbae_. Dia suka sekali menciumku. Jangan-jangan dia itu maniak.

Ini sudah lama mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Sebenarnya, mengapa ia selalu menciumku? Mungkinkah dia hanya mempermainkanku?

Dan jika ia benar-benar mempermainkanku, dia berhasil. Aku sudah masuk ke dalam permainannya. Tak tau cara untuk terlepas dari jeratnya.

Bodoh.

Bibirnya terasa sangat manis. Sentuhan yang ia berikan padaku terasa sangat lembut. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat ciumanku dengan Jongin _sunbae_.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang melepaskan earphoneku dan dengan gerakan cepat menutup kedua mataku. Tubuhku menegang. Jangan-jangan ia orang yang sedari tadi mengkutiku.

Gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Aku benci itu. Aku punya ketakutan tersendiri dengan gelap. Bisa dibilang aku mengidap _phobia _kegelapan.

Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi tak bisa. Aku meronta minta dilepaskan, tapi tak kunjung dilakukan olehnya.

"Siapapun itu tolong lepaskan tanganmu!"

Aku benar-benar takut. Air mataku tiba-tiba menetes saking takutnya. Aku benar-benar benci gelap.

Pemilik tangan ini tiba-tiba melepaskannya. Ku buka kedua mataku perlahan. Aku bisa melihat wajah Jongin _sunbae _ada di depanku. Jarak kami dekat sekali.

Ibu jarinya terulur menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang~"

Ia berujar lirih namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Perkataannya terasa sangat tulus.

"Aku takut. Aku takut gelap. Aku benci sekali." kataku padanya. Sepertinya ia mengerti alasanku menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tau jika kau takut gelap. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," katanya sembari memelukku.

Aku terkejut atas perlakuannya. Aku tak tau jika dia akan berbuat seperti ini. Pelukannya dapat menenangkanku. Air mataku sudah tak menetes lagi.

Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya mengetahui aku sudah berhenti menangis. Aku menunduk malu menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ia memelukku. Pelukannya serasa penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Tangannya menyentuh daguku. Mendongakkan wajahku agar memandang wajahnya.

"_Good morning_, Soo-_ya_."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Oh tidak, jangan lagi. Jangan sampai ia mencium bibirku kembali.

Aku sudah bersiap memejamkan mata.

Dugaanku salah. Ia mengecup pelipisku dengan lembut dan lama. Sarat akan sebuah ketulusan.

Perasaanku tak menentu sekarang. Degupan jantungku terasa semakin keras. Kedua pipiku memanas.

Ia melepaskannya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di bahuku, "Tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis tau."

Tangannya menjitak keningku dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"_Sunbae_, apa kau mengikutiku sejak aku keluar rumah tadi?"

"Mengikutimu? Aku saja tak tau di mana rumahmu, mana mungkin aku mengikutimu. Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Oh benarkah? Berarti itu hanya perasaanku saja,"

Tapi mengapa perasaan itu terasa sangat nyata? Aku yakin jika ada yang mengikutiku sedari tadi. Jika itu bukan Jongin _sunbae, _lalu siapa?

Aku kira Jongin _sunbae _tidak mungkin berbohong. Aku tak menemukan kebohongan dalam sorot matanya.

Jongin _sunbae _tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Busnya sudah datang. Kita harus segera naik jika tak ingin terlambat," jelasnya singkat.

Aku sampai tak menyadari jika bus yang aku tumpangi sudah datang. Ku pandangi tanganku dan tangan Jongin _sunbae _yang sedang bertautan.

Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat, tak mau terlepas. Rona merah berhasil mewarnai kedua pipiku. Bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Jika seperti ini kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?

Ia menggenggamnya semakin erat ketika kami memasuki bus. Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan keras. Jongin _sunbae_, mengapa kau suka sekali membuatku seperti ini?

Tunggu, sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasiku. Aku melihatnya. Ia berada di samping dinding halte. Jadi aku benar-benar diawasi?

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ia memakai topi. Sepertinya ia mengetahui jika aku tengah memandangnya. Ia segera berlari menjauh.

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Mengapa ia mengikutiku?

.

.

.

.

.

**Jongin POV**

Kami sudah berada di dalam bus. Aku duduk berdampingan dengannya. Lihat, ia terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah yang sedari tadi menghiasi pipinya. Wajahnya ia tundukkan sedari tadi.

Ah, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau terlalu manis Kyungsoo.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Ia sepertinya tak meyadarinya. Memang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Ku kecup singkat bibirnya. Ia terkejut atas perbuatanku. Tubuhnya menegang. Kepalanya didongakkan menatapku. Matanya memiliki sorotan seperti meminta penjalasan dariku.

Sial! Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyungsoo. Mati-matian aku menahan jantungku yang sedari tadi berdetak tak tentu waktu.

Aku benar-benar sudah kecanduan. Bibirnya terasa sangat manis. Aku tak bisa jika tak mengecupnya sekali saja.

Kembali ku kecup bibirnya. Bibirku menempel pada bibirnya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang mungkin memandangku dengan tatapan _dasar-bocah-mesum_.

"Yak Kyungsoo! Sakit!"

Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Ia menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. Aku segera mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku.

Aku tak berbohong. Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Berhentilah menciumku _sunbae_! Kita sedang berada di bus. Apa kau tidak malu?" balasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jadi aku boleh menciummu di lain tempat begitu? Itu kan maksudmu?" balasku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A….Bu..bu…kan begitu maksutku _sunbae_! Kau salah paham," ujarnya gelagapan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Pipinya kembali merona merah.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo ketika aku sedang menggodanya. Aku suka sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Setelah ini aku mungkin akan menambahkan 'menggoda Kyungsoo' sebagai _one of the funniest things that I should do everyday_.

Bus kami sudah sampai di pemberhentian. Aku segera menarik tangannya untuk turun.

Sial. Jantungku kembali berdegup lebih kencang. _She is the one and only who can make me feel this way_. Apakah jantungmu juga selalu berdetak seperti ini Kyungsoo? Semoga saja.

Ia sepertinya sudah pasrah atas segala yang aku lakukan padanya.

Kami sudah berada di samping gerbang sekolah. Tangan kami masih bertautan dengan erat.

Aku meyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ku lepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Mengapa ia suka sekali menundukkan kepala? Memangnya ia tak ingin melihat wajahku yang tampan ini, huh?

Ku balikkan tubuhku menghadapnya lalu memeluk pinggangnya agar mendekat ke arahku.

"Kyungsoo, tatap aku sekarang juga."

Ia masih menundukkan kepala. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan meciummu setelah ini.

"Soo-_ya_, angkat kepalamu atau aku akan menciummu sampai kau tak bisa merasakan bibirmu lagi!" ancamku padanya.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya lurus menghadapku. Kenapa pipinya masih saja bersemu merah? Ia terlihat sangat manis. Manis sekali. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini?

Ku kecup kedua pipinya bergantian. Lihat, rona merah itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"Pulang sekolah nanti tunggulah aku disini. Kita akan pulang bersama. Mengerti?"

"Tapi _sunbae_, aku….."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Soo~"

Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti _sunbae_."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti Soo-_ya_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Ku tempelkan bibirku singkat pada bibirnya. Aku segera berlari menjauh memasuki sekolah. Masih terdengar teriakannya dari gerbang sekolah,

"Yak _sunbae_! Jangan menciumku sembarangan!"

.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Jongin _sunbae… _ kaubenar-benar. Jantungku tak bisa di ajak kompromi jika sedang berada di dekatnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke dalam sekolah. Aku segera mencari papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui di mana kelasku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Luhan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Kita berada di kelas yang sama Kyungie! Oh, aku senang sekali!" pekiknya sambil memelukku dengan erat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Yak Luhan! Aku tak bisa bernafas!" protesku sambil meronta agar Luhan segera melepas pelukannya.

"_Mian _Kyungie-_ya_. Aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Oh ya, kita berada di kelas 1-2. Semoga saja kita mendapatkan teman yang menyenangkan," ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukan dariku.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu Luhan-_ah_,"

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu Kyungie-_ya_. Pergilah ke kelas lebih dulu. Kelas kita berada di lantai dua. Kau pasti sudah tau tempatnya. Dan jangan lupa, beri satu bangku kosong disampingmu untukku!" ujarnya sambil pergi menjauh menuju toilet.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya. Ia selalu saja seperti itu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, lebih baik aku segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ketika aku akan menaiki tangga seseorang tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar. Ini sakit sekali.

Ia berbisik pelan di telingaku,

"Jauhi Jongin atau kau akan menyesal."

Kata-katanya penuh dengan kebencian yang dalam.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tanganku dan segera berjalan menjauh.

Berbagai pertanyaan menghampiri otakku.

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Mengapa ia memintaku menjauhi Jongin?

Ku balikkan tubuhku berniat untuk meminta penjelasan darinya.

Terlambat. Ia sudah pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak bisa ku tebak dengan pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Yuhuu~ chap 4 update. Maaf ya kalau Minhyun updatenya lama. MAKASIH BANGEEETTT yang udah review di chap 3. Minhyun seneng banget sumpah, Minhyun juga gk nyangka kalau respon readers sebagus ini. Okay, the last I say..**

.

.

.

.

_**Mind to review?**_

**Ppyong~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Kiss Addict

Author : Honeyaa

Casts : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin, and others

Leght : Multichapter

Genre : Romance

Rating : NC 17

.

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempat duduknya.

Luhan sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin, namun ia menolak dengan alasan sedang tidak lapar. Dengan terpaksa Luhan akhinya pergi ke kantin dengan teman yang lain.

Kyungsoo beruntung sekali, ia mendapatkan tempat duduk di samping jendela. Matanya dapat dengan leluasa mengamati pemandangan luar.

Disana Kyungsoo dapat melihat lapangan sekolah yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa bangku di setiap sudutnya.

Kyungsoo ingat, di salah satu bangku itu Jongin pernah meciumnya. Meninggalkan kenangan mendalam yang sulit untuk dilupakan.

Hati dan pikirannya seperti terjerat oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa jauh-jauh dari bayangan Jongin.

Harinya terasa tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiran Jongin. Sentuhannya membuat Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Diarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Di salah satu bangku dekat lapangan, Kyungsoo melihat tubuh seseorang yang baru dipikirkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ya, itu adalah Jongin.

Ia masih betah mengamati Jongin dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di antara kedua lengannya. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba tersungging di bibirnya ketika melihat Jongin tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti seorang _stalker_ sekarang. Mengamati sang pujaan hati dari jarak yang tak mudah tergapai.

Melihat senyumannya saja sudah membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak beraturan. Apakah sekarang Kyungsoo sudah meyadari bahwa kehadiran Jongin adalah sebuah keharusan dalam hidupnya?

Hanya Kyungsoo yang tau jawabannya.

Aktifitas Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin seketika terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

Kyungsoo hapal sekali siapa yang hobi memukulinya. Pastilah itu Luhan.

"Aw! Sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri, aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi, tapi kau tak kunjung menyahut. Memangnya kau sedang melihat apa sih?" tanya Luhan lantas mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tidak, aku tak melihat apa-apa. Hanya sekedar menikmati pemandangan luar," elak Kyungsoo.

"Melihat pemandangan luar atau mengamati Jongin _oppa_, eh?" goda Luhan.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Ia ketahuan. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ti…ti..dak! Aku ti…ti…dak…" Kyungsoo tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Tebakan Luhan memang benar adanya.

"Tidak apa huh? Jelas-jelas kau sedang memandangi _oppa_-ku," ujar Luhan terkekeh geli melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang.

"Aku memang sedang mengamati Jongin _sunbae_," katanya malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk serta pipi yang bersemu merah.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Tangannya tiba-tiba terulur untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

"Ah kau memang terlihat manis jika seperti ini, Kyungie_-ya_. Pantas saja _oppa_-ku suka sekali menciummu, haha."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Luhan!"

Tawa Luhan terhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi kembali. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Guru selanjutnya akan segera datang.

Mereka berdua segera mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis lainnya, mencoba mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai didominasi oleh gradasi warna merah dan kuning. Pertanda matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sesekali ku tendang beberapa kerikil kecil yang berada di dekat kakiku.

Dimana sih Jongin _sunbae_? Ia yang menyuruhku menunggnya disini sepulang sekolah. Dan sekarang batang hidungnya pun belum kelihatan. Aku bisa mati kebosanan disini.

Aku merasakan benda lembut dan lembab menyentuh kedua pipiku bergantian. Tubuhku seketika menegang karena terkejut.

Ku balikkan tubuhku ke belakang. Jongin _sunbae _sedang memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" katanya dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging lebar di bibirnya.

"Aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu, _sunbae_." keluhku sambil mengerucutkan bibir karena kesal.

Satu kecupan kecil tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirku. Pipiku kembali merona merah dan panas.

"Yak _sunbae_! Berhenti menciumku!"

"Itu permintaan maaf dariku karena telah membuatmu menunggu," ujarnya setengah menyeringai.

"Permintaan maaf macam apa itu huh? Aku tak mau memaafkan _sunbae_ jika seperti itu caranya,"

Wajahnya mendekat kearahku. Jarak kami hanya terpisah sekitar satu sentimeter saja. Sial. Jantungku. Berhenti membuatku seperti ini _sunbae_.

"Tak mau memaafkanku, eh? Kau yakin?" katanya sambil menyatukan kedua kening kami.

"Menjauhlah dariku, _sunbae_." pintaku berusaha menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

Tangannya merengkuh pinggangku agar mendekat kembali kearahnya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya. Memberiku kecupan singkat berulang di kedua pipiku.

Bibirnya kemudian mendekat ke telingaku, "Jika kau tak memaafkanku, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, Do Kyungsoo."

Ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Matanya yang jernih menatapku dengan tajam. Sebuah seringaian kembali terpasang di sudut bibirnya.

"Masih tak mau memaafkanku huh?"

"Ba..baiklah, aku memaafkanmu _sunbae_." kataku pelan dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

"Mau es krim? Akan kubelikan sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana?"

Mataku seketika berbinar mendengar tawarannya. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan dingin dan manisnya es krim. Kesempatan ini tak boleh disia-siakan.

"Tentu saja aku mau, _sunbae_!" ujarku kegirangan. Biarlah Jongin_ sunbae_ menganggapku seorang maniak es krim atau apalah. Yang penting aku bisa makan es krim.

Dia hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku yang kekanakan. Ia segera menggenggam tanganku. Menarikku agar mengikutinya.

Di sepanjang jalan tangan kami saling bertautan. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Tapi Jongin _sunbae _malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit kami berjalan. Sedari tadi keheningan menemani kami. Jongin_ sunbae_ tak banyak berbicara kali ini.

"Tunggulah disana, aku akan membelikanmu es krim sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang berada di seberang jalan.

Aku hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan menuju penjual eskrim yang berada tak jauh di depan sana.

Aku segera pergi menuju taman yang berada di seberang jalan. Kududukkan tubuhku di salah satu bangkunya.

Ku pandangi sekeliling taman ini. Aku baru menyadari jika hanya ada aku disini. Taman ini memang tak terlalu luas.

Hanya ada enam bangku yang mengelilinginya. Ditambah sebuah air mancur kecil di tengahnya. Pepohonan yang rindang menghiasi setiap sudutnya ditemani rumput hijau sebagai alasnya.

Aku tak menyadari jika Jongin _sunbae_ telah berdiri di depanku sambil menyodorkan es krim yang telah dibelinya.

Buru-buru aku mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Sedikit demi sedikit es krim masuk ke dalam mulutku. Dingin dan manis. Bagaimana ia tau jika aku suka _vanilla_? Mungkin saja hanya sebuah kebetulan.

.

.

.

**Jongin POV**

.

.

.

Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha menghabiskan es krimnya.

Lihat, dia sangat manis jika seperti itu. Aku rasa aku benar-benar ingin memakannya. Kyungsoo~ berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau ingin membuatku mati lebih cepat hanya karena melihatmu sedang memakan es krim yang sama manisnya denganmu, huh?

"Kau mau _sunbae_?" tawarnya menyodorkan es krim yang tinggal setengah.

Caranya memakan es krim seperti anak kecil. Sudut bibirnya dipenuhi oleh sisa es krim yang dimakannya.

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai penolakan. Melihatnya makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawabnya kembali memakan sisa es krimnya.

Ia masih tak menyadari ada sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo, jangan membuatku melakukannya lagi.

Kyungsoo tak meyadari jika aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Ia terlalu asyik memakan es krimnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadapku. Matanya membulat, terkejut melihat wajahku yang berada tepat di depannya.

"_Su..su..sunbae_ bisakah kau jauhkan wajahmu?" pintanya dengan gugup menatapku. Mulutnya masih dipenuhi oleh es krim yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Tidak."

Dengan cepat ku kecup sudut bibirnya yang penuh sisa es krim. Menjilatnya dengan lembut untuk menghilangkannya.

Es krim yang sedari tadi ia pegang jatuh ke tanah. Kujauhkan wajahku darinya. Matanya menatapku kosong.

Kuberikan sebuah kecupan tepat dibibirnya. Bibirnya terasa dingin dan lembab. Ku pagut bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian.

Ku peluk pinggangnya agar semakin dekat dengan tubuhku. Tanganku terangkat untuk semakin menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati pertautan bibir kami. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku. Tak ku sangka ia mulai membalas ciumanku.

Lidahku menekan bibirnya agar membiarkannya masuk. Tangannya semakin dalam menekan tengkukku saat lidahku masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Es krim yang baru saja dimakannya berpindah pada mulutku. Dingin dan manis seperti _vanilla_. Persetan dengan orang-orang. Aku sudah kecanduan dengan bibirnya.

Tak ku biarkan ia bernapas. Ku hisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada bibirku.

Beberapa es krim menetes keluar melewati dagunya. Bibirku berpindah pada dagunya, menghisap tetes-tetes es krim yang mengalir.

Tanganku masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Kyungsoo juga masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leherku.

Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia menatapku dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan. Wajahku kembali mendekat.

Bibirku memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa jeda pada kedua pipinya. Lima belas detik kemudian kembali ku satukan bibir kami yang beberapa menit lalu terpisah.

Bibir kami saling berpagut selama beberapa menit hingga ia melepaskan ciuman kami.

Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang merah dan lembab. Ibu jariku mengusapnya dengan perlahan.

Jantungku sedari tadi ingin melompat keluar. Ia selalu saja seperti ini ketika aku berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

Aku segera menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya untuk segera mengikutiku. Kami harus segera pulang.

Langit sudah mulai menghitam. Menandakan bahwa malam akan datang sebentar lagi.

Selama perjalanan ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia malu dengan ciuman kami beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ku hentikan langkahku di depannya. Ia masih terus berjalan di belakangku tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri tegap di depannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya membentur punggungku.

"Apakah kau lelah?"

"Tidak _sunbae_."

"Jangan berbohong. Wajahmu jelas-jelas mengatakannya."

Ia terdiam dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Apakah itu kebiasaannya? Ia suka sekali menundukkan kepala.

Aku berjongkok di depannya. Memberikan punggungku untuk ditumpanginya.

"Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu,"

"Ti..ti..dak perlu _sunbae_. Aku tidak lelah. Aku masih kuat berjalan," kilahnya dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Soo~_"

Dengan ragu ia naik ke punggungku. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leherku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di sekitar tengkukku.

Langkahku yang tadi terhenti segera melaju kembali. Kalau boleh aku ingin seperti ini setiap hari. Mengantarnya pulang dengan dirinya yang berada di punggungku.

"_Sunbae_.. apakah aku tidak berat? Jika _sunbae_ kelelahan aku bisa turun dan berjalan sendiri,"

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku tidak akan kelelahan hanya karena menggendong gadis kecil sepertimu. Mana mungkin kau berat, tinggimu saja tak mencapai pundakku."

"Yak! Aku tidak sependek itu _sunbae_," kilahnya tak terima. Menggoda Kyungsoo memang mengasyikkan.

"Siapa bilang kau pendek? Kau itu bukan pendek, tapi benar-benar pendek."

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa bilang kau pendek? Kau itu bukan pendek, tapi benar-benar pendek."

Apa-apaan dia? Mengataiku pendek. Aku tidak pendek, hanya saja aku kurang tinggi. (apa bedanya?-_-)

"_Sunbae_! Aku tidak pendek, hanya kurang tinggi saja. Ya seperti itu," elakku tak terima.

"Apapun kau menyebutnya, sekali pendek tetap pendek. Dasar pendek!" balasnya dengan nada yang mengejek.

Ku pukul kepalanya dengan keras. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. "Sakit _Soo_!"

Rasakan itu, _sunbae_. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan gadis pendek atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, haha.

Ah, aku punya ide. Mengerjai Jongin _sunbae_ sepertinya menyenangkan. Ku tiup belakang lehernya. Ia hanya bergidik geli.

"_Soo_, berhenti meniup leherku!" ancamnya dengan tajam. Aku tidak akan berhenti begitu saja, _sunbae_.

Ku tiup belakang lehernya berulang kali. Ia hanya bergidik kegelian. Melihat Jongin _sunbae_ seperti ini aku jadi ingin tertawa.

Aku masih meniupi lehernya. Aku tidak akan pernah puas mengerjai Jongin_ sunbae_ sampai ia meminta ampun padaku.

Ia menoleh kebelakang tepat kearahku. Bibirnya membungkam bibirku dengan satu ciuman singkat.

Tubuhku seketika membeku. Aku tak tau lagi caranya untuk bernapas. Jongin _sunbae_ sudah mengambil udara di sekitarku.

Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya, "Sepertinya sebuah ciuman ampuh untuk menghentikanmu."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat melukis sebuah seringaian yang ia tujukan padaku. Ia kembali menoleh kearah depan dan melanjutkan langkah.

Oh, pipiku. Pasti sekarang sudah seperti apel merah yang baru dipetik beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dimana letak rumahmu?" tanya Jongin _sunbae_. Aku sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika rumahku sudah dekat.

"Belok ke kiri, _sunbae_. Rumah nomor tiga dari persimpangan."

Ia mengikuti arahanku. Langkahnya berbelok ke kiri di persimpangan. Rumahku sudah terlihat. Beberapa langkah lagi dan kami akan sampai.

Ia menurunkanku tepat di depan pintu. Aku menatap matanya. Ada rasa enggan untuk berpisah dengannya. Jongin _sunbae_ sudah mendominasi seluruh hidupku.

"Terima kasih _sunbae_, sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

Ia hanya tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban. Tangannya memegang kedua bahuku. Jongin _sunbae_ mencium keningku lembut dan singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Do Kyungsoo yang manis." Ujarnya lantas memberiku dua kecupan singkat di kedua pipiku. Masing-masing satu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _sunbae_." kataku sebelum ia melangkah pergi menjauhi rumahku.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Jongin _sunbae_ berbelok di persimpangan jalan. Ku pastikan malam ini aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Pagi tadi aku berangkat sekolah sendirian. Padahal biasanya Jongin _sunbae_ akan pergi ke halte dan mengajakku berangkat bersama.

Seharian ini aku tak bertemu dengan Jongin _sunbae_. Saat istirahat pun, aku tidak menemukannya di kantin.

Kata Luhan, _oppa_-nya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS. Sebentar lagi jabatan ketua OSIS-nya akan diserahkan kepada ketua OSIS baru yang sudah terpilih. Sebagai tugas akhir, ia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum sempat dibereskan.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku berencana untuk pulang bersama Luhan.

"Kita jadi pulang bersama kan?" ujar Luhan padaku. "Tentu saja. Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke toilet dulu," balasku padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana. Hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi. Sekolah sudah sepi, siapa tau saja tiba-tiba ada hantu yang menculikmu." gurau Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Asal kau tau saja, sebelum hantu itu menculikku aku akan menendangnya lebih dulu."

Aku segera berjalan menuju toilet. Sekolah sudah sepi karena para siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Aku mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat ke arahku dari belakang. Ku tolehkan kepalaku, mataku mengedar ke sekeliling. Namun aku tak melihat siapa-siapa.

Aneh. Jangan-jangan perkataan Luhan memang benar.

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai di toilet. Derap langkah kembali terdengar ketika aku mulai berjalan.

Segera ku buka pintu toilet dan masuk ke dalam. Ku atur nafasku yang tak beraturan. Wajahku terangkat memandang cermin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kyungsoo." ujarku menenangkan diri.

Aku mendengar pintu toilet dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cermin. Ada seseorang disana.

Ku balikkan tubuhku kearah pintu. Orang itu sudah memasuki toilet. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia berdiri membelakangiku.

Ia segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. _Hell_. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Dan kenapa seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan?

Tubuhku kaku tak bisa digerakkan ketika ia membalikkan badannya kearahku. Aku pernah melihat orang ini.

Bukankah ia yang mencengkram tanganku dengan kasar waktu itu? Oh, sebenarnya apa maunya?

"Hai, Kyungsoo." sapanya disertai seringaian di bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahku.

Sial. Aku tak bisa kemana-mana sekarang.

"Berhenti disana. Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" ujarku ketakutan.

Ia kembali berjalan mendekat. Tepat satu langkah di depanku ia berhenti.

"Bukankah sudah jelas apa mauku? Jauhi Jongin. Tapi kau sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Itu peringatan pertama. Sebaiknya aku memberimu peringatan kedua, dan tentunya lebih dari yang kemarin."

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada ujung-ujung rok sekolahku. Seringaiannya semakin melebar mengetahui aku ketakutan.

"Dan siapa aku? Sekarang sepertinya kau harus tau. Aku Oh Sehun, teman dari Kim Jongin sejak kecil. Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak kemarin Kyungsoo."

Sehun? Oh Sehun? Bukankah itu seseorang yang disukai Luhan? Apa maksudnya ini semua?

.

.

.

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Jongin _sunbae_? Kau tak ada urusan apapun dengannya."

Kyungsoo mencoba memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan. Sehun tertawa dengan keras mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada urusan apa pun katamu? Kau salah. Aku meyukainya, ah bukan tepatnya aku mencintainya. Dia adalah obsesiku. Dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merebutnya dariku. Kau membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu tetap terjadi," ujar Sehun dengan nada yang penuh kebencian.

"Apakah kau tidak normal? Bukankah kau laki-laki? Tak seharusnya kau mencintai Jongin _sunbae_,"

Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan ini. Tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya jika Sehun adalah orang yang seperti ini.

"Tidak normal? Haha. Terserah apa katamu. Aku memang seorang _gay_. Akan kubuat kau jauh dari Jongin. Dengan begitu Jongin akan berbalik mencintaiku,"

Sehun kemudian tertawa dengan sangat keras. Kyungsoo tak bisa menerima ini semua.

"Jongin _sunbae_ tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!" teriaknya kepada Sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat mengunci pergerakan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Masih tak mau menjauhinya, eh? Kau kan menyesal, Kyungsoo."

Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun agar menjauh darinya.

Sehun masih mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kyungsoo tak mau membuka mulutnya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Kyungsoo menendang tulang kering Sehun dengan kakinya. Tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya.

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes melewati pipinya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tangannya terulur ke dalam saku untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Ia harus meminta pertolongan. Dengan tangan gemetar dan bibir yang berdarah ia segera menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"Luhan.. tolong aku," katanya dengan suara serak dan ketakutan.

"_Kyungsoo! Kau kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan isakannya ketika Sehun menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia berteriak kesakitan.

"_Yak Kyungsoo! Halo? Kyungsoo?"_

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke wastafel. Ponsel Kyungsoo rusak dengan segala pecahan disana-sini.

"Sekarang kau tak akan bisa meminta bantuan siapa pun, Kyungsoo." ujar Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari rambutnya. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, kekuatan Sehun masih lebih besar darinya.

Sehun kesal dengan rontaan Kyungsoo. Ia memojokkan Kyungsoo ke cermin yang berada di belakangnya.

Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya ke leher Kyungsoo. Menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan kasar. Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras terdengar. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

Ia mencoba memukul Sehun dengan kedua tangannya tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Sehun. Sehun dengan kasar merobek kemeja sekolah Kyungsoo.

Ia kembali menghisap leher dan bahu Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan merintih kesakitan atas perbuatan Sehun.

Tenaganya sudah habis sekarang. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sehun perbuat padanya.

Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Kyungsoo. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku kemejanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sana.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin gemetaran. Ia benar-benar dilanda ketakutan.

Sehun menyentuhkan mata pisaunya ke kulit Kyungsoo. Dari leher dan berakhir di pipi kanannya.

Air mata Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti keluar. Ia berharap seseorang akan datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Sehun menggoreskan pisaunya pada pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan sebuah luka gores kecil yang tak terlalu dalam. Namun rasa perih dan darah pasti keluar darinya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melawan.

Sehun kembali menggerakkan pisaunya di kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Memberikan sebuah goresan sepanjang satu sentimeter. Darah keluar sedikit demi sedikit darisana.

Tangan Sehun terus menggoreskan pisaunya pada kulit Kyungsoo. Ia meninggalkan banyak goresan kecil di sekitar dada, bahu, pipi dan leher Kyungsoo.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau tak menghiraukan perkataanku. Ini peringatan terakhir, jika kau tetap pada pendirianmu aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan lebih dari ini. Jangan bilang pada siapa pun tentang ini. Mengerti?" ujar Sehun dengan tajam.

Ia segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan luka. Sehun kembali menutup pintu toilet dengan keras. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya sendiri bersama luka dan air matanya.

Tubuhnya luruh ke lantai. Kyungsoo kembali menangis dengan isakan yang semakin keras.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Luhan sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"_Oppa!_"

"_Yak! Pelankan suaramu Luhan, aku bisa tuli!"_

"Sekarang bukan saatnya menghawatirkan itu. Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam bahaya!"

"_Apa kau bilang? Dimana ia sekarang?"_

"Kyungsoo bilang ia pergi ke toilet, tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali juga. Ia menghubungiku tadi, tapi tiba-tiba poselnya mati. Aku mendengarnya menjerit sebelum itu!"

"_Kau pulanglah sekarang. Aku tak mau ibu dan ayah khawatir padamu. Aku akan mengatasi Kyungsoo!"_

"Tapi_ oppa…_"

"_Percayalah padaku. Aku sedang di ruang OSIS sekarang, secepatnya aku akan menemukan Kyungsoo."_

Sambungan itu diputuskan sepihak oleh Jongin. Luhan hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya baik-baik saja dan semoga _oppa_-nya dapat melindungi Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan cepat keluar dari ruang OSIS. Ia berlari menuju toilet. Pintu toilet itu terbuka sedikit. Jongin membukanya dengan cepat.

Matanya membulat melihat Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di sudut dinding toilet. Ia segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi _Soo_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Yuhuu~ chap 5 up! Fast update kan? Haha. Mungkin chap 6 nanti readers harus nunggu lebih lama lagi karena Minhyun banyak tugas u,u tapi kalau emang ada waktu Minhyun usahain update cepet. MAKASIIIIIIH BANGET yang udah review di chap 4.**

**Gimana chap ini? Ada yang kepikiran jadinya kayak gini? Haha. Udah ah, Minhyun udah ngantuk, nanti juga ada ujian matematika u,u doain Minhyun sukses yaa?**

.

.

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Kiss Addict  
Author : Honeyaa  
Casts : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin, and others  
Leght : Multichapter  
Genre : Romance  
Rating : PG 17

.

.

.

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

.

"BERHENTI!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _Soo_?"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Jongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Matanya menatap lurus gadis yang berada di depannya ini.

Rambut yang berantakan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ada luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang belum mengering. Bibir yang selama ini menjadi candunya itu tergores mengeluarkan darah.

Ia melihat ada bekas merah keunguan di sekitar leher Kyungsoo.

Jongin berpikir, siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini terhadap Kyungsoo?

"Menjauhlah. Aku tak pantas untukmu sunbae," ujar Kyungsoo diikuti isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan. Ia tak peduli lagi sekarang, biarlah Jongin menganggapnya lemah. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan sedikit bebannya dengan sebuah tangisan.

"Apa maksudmu, _Soo_?"

Isakan Kyungsoo terdengar semakin keras. Jongin tak peduli lagi dengan peringatan yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

Ia segera berlari memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Ia membenamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya, memeluk kedua bahunya dengan erat. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sepuasnya.

Tak apa jika kemejanya basah. Itu tak seberapa dengan air mata yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis membuat hatinya terasa perih. Ia tak tau mengapa demikian. Seperti ia dapat merasakan ketakutan dan kepedihan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo.

Bibirnya mengecupi pelipis Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya beralih pada rambut Kyungsoo. Ia mengelusnya dengan pelan. Berharapa jika itu dapat menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Ia berjanji tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Kyungsoo, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangisan Kyungsoo mulai mereda. Jongin masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu,"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sebelum itu, Jongin membuka tas sekolahnya. Mengambil jaket dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Walaupun itu terlihat kebesaran, setidaknya itu dapat menutupi kemeja Kyungsoo yang sobek.

Ia segera menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Tangannya memeluk bahu Kyungsoo, membantunya berjalan menuju halte di samping sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih duduk terpaku di bangku halte. Pikirannya tertuju pada keadaan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Kyungsoo berteriak sekeras itu.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang menghampirinya. Luhan hanya bisa berharap kakaknya dapat dengan cepat menemukan Kyungsoo, sehingga kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi berada di hatinya akan segera berakhir.

Di ujung gerbang sekolah sana, Sehun sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang berada dalam saku celananya. Rambut hitam menyala itu ia biarkan acak-acakan. Seragam sekolah Sehun juga terlihat lusuh. Tas punggungnya ia selempangkan dengan asal di kedua bahunya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat menuju halte. Luhan tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun. Jarak antara mereka masih lumayan jauh−sekitar dua puluh meter.

Namun Luhan yakin, laki-laki itu pastilah Sehun.

Tubuhnya seketika membeku kaku. Matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap Sehun. Degup jantungnya tak kuasa ia tahan.

Dari jarak sejauh ini pun bagi Luhan, Sehun tetap terlihat tampan. Oh bukan, tepatnya−

Dia.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sempurna.

Degupan jantung Luhan semakin tak terkendali tatkala Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Ia berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin di depan Sehun. Dengan sisa keberaniannya, ia mencoba menyapa Sehun lebih dulu.

"Hai Sehun _oppa_,"

Kedua pipi Luhan tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Buru-buru ia segera menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau jika Sehun melihat perubahan warna kedua pipinya.

"Oh kau Luhan. Sedang menunggu bus, hmm?"

Sehun segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Luhan.

Entah mengapa, Luhan malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Ia tak ingin Sehun mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin mengeras.

Duduk berdua dengan Sehun memang impiannya sejak dulu. Namun ia tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini. Ia ingin mendekati Sehun, namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Luhan?"

Panggilan dari Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Dengan nada gugup ia mencoba menjawab,

"Ah ya _oppa_, ada apa?"

"Kau tak mendengar pertanyaanku?"

"Eh?"

Luhan ingat, sebelum duduk tadi Sehun sempat bertanya pada dirinya. Namun apa pertanyaanya? Ia terlalu serius memikirkan Sehun hingga ia mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ah iya, memang apa yang _oppa_ tanyakan?"

"Tidak. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Hanya pertanyaan yang tak penting,"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Dimana Jongin?"

"Jongin _oppa_?"

Sehun mengangguk. Luhan baru saja akan menjawab. Namun orang yang dibicarakan sudah berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah.

"Ah! Itu Jongin _oppa!_" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah sekolah.

Sehun mengikuti pandangan Luhan. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi. Jongin sedang berjalan menujunya dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo! Oh teman, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Luhan memekik sembari memeluk sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia menyadari bahwa ada Sehun di samping Luhan. Kyungsoo terjebak di dalam keadaan yang sulit.

Tubuhnya menegang tatkala Sehun menatap tajam kearahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan emosi yang sangat dalam. Kyungsoo takut. Benar-benar takut.

Ia segera melepas pelukan Luhan dan mendekat kembali pada Jongin. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Jongin.

Jongin menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin bertanya, namun melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang ini ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Luhan, pulanglah dengan Sehun. Aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Tak mungkin ia pulang sendiri dengan keadaannya saat ini,"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama terkejut.

"Apa? Tapi.. aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo,"

"Kau masih bisa menemuinya besok. Hari sudah hampir malam, aku tak ingin ibu dan ayah khawatir. Aku pikir Sehun juga tak keberatan. Ya kan, Sehun?"

Sehun tak dapat menolak perintah Jongin. Jika ia menolaknya, pasti Jongin berpikir ada sesuatu yang Sehun sembunyikan. Ia tak mau Jongin mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku juga sudah lama tak mampir ke rumah kalian."

Luhan merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat seperti tadi. Ia akan pulang berdua dengan Sehun. Ingat, hanya berdua.

"Lihat Luhan, Sehun saja tak keberatan. Masa kau tak mau?"

"Baiklah. Tapi jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik _oppa_. Aku tak mau ia terluka lagi,"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi datang. Jongin segera menuntun Kyungsoo untuk naik. Disusul Sehun dan Luhan di belakangnya.

Jongin segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat pada baris kedua dari bangku paling belakang. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan berada di bangku sampingnya.

Bus mulai berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan keheningan menjadi sahabat mereka.

Luhan sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya akibat kehadiran Sehun di sebelahnya. Namun, kedua matanya tetap tak bisa berpaling dari wajah Sehun. Ia terlihat sangat menawan bagi Luhan jika dilihat dari sisi ini.

Sedangkan Sehun sedari tadi tak kunjung melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun cemburu. Sangat-sangat cemburu. Siapa yang tak akan cemburu jika orang yang dicintainya malah bermesraan dengan orang lain?

Kepalan tangan Sehun semakin mengerat ketika Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

Luhan yang sedaritadi memandangi Sehun menyadari perubahan air mukanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Luhan mencoba menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Ia merasa bahwa Sehun sedang cemburu.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Apakah Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo? Ia terlihat begitu cemburu ketika Jongin memberikan perhatiannya pada Yooonrae.

Ada rasa perih yang datang menghampiri hati Luhan. Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Ia tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

Luhan segera tersadar, tak baik jika ia berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain. Ia mencoba untuk membuang segala pikiran buruknya. Namun kenyataan ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian bus berhenti. Jongin segera menuntun Kyungsoo untuk turun.

"Luhan, jangan menyusahkan Sehun. Dan Sehun, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan adikku pulang."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tepatnya sebuah senyum keterpaksaan. Membiarkan Jongin berdua dengan Kyungsoo merupakan sebuah pilihan terberat. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mencegah mereka.

Bus kembali melaju setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo turun di depan halte. Sehun tiba-tiba menyeringai. Membuat Luhan kebingungan yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tak menggubris sama sekali peringatan yang sudah dia berikan. Sehun sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo. Dan cepat atau lambat Jongin akan segera menjadi miliknya.

Just wait a little more, Kyungsoo. Just a little more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Ia kembali mengulanginya, namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"Masuk saja _sunbae_. Mungkin eomma sedang keluar," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara serak. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menuntun Kyungsoo ke dalam.

Ruangan itu terlihat gelap. Tak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Ia takut.

"_Sunbae_.."

Jongin membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, ada aku disini," ungkapnya dengan pelan. Ia segera mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Setelah ketemu, ia langsung menekannya. Ruangan yang tadi gelap, sekarang menjadi terang.

Namun Kyungsoo masih belum melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya atau memang tubuh Jongin terlalu nyaman untuknya?

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku? Lampunya sudah menyala, _Soo_."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan gugup. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Jongin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli. Tingkahnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat manis. Uh, Jongin semakin merasa gemas padanya.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Ia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan sebelah kiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin segera menuntun Kyungsoo kesana. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan menyalakan lampu ruangan.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan mengambilkanmu segelas air. Oh ya, dimana dapurmu?"

"Dua pintu dari kamarku _sunbae_,"

Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Setelah tubuh Jongin melewati pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Matanya memandangi langit-langit kamar. Kyungsoo kembali berpikir, tak seharusnya ia bersama Jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindar darinya.

Namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Jongin. Menghabiskan hari-hari mereka bersama.

Ia tak kuasa untuk menuruti kata-kata Sehun. Menjauhi Jongin sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan perlahan, dan itu sakit. Lebih sakit dari apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya.

Jongin kembali lagi ke kamarnya dengan membawa segelas air putih. Ia segera duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada headboard tempat tidur.

"Minumlah," ujar Jongin sambil menyodorkan air putih yang dibawanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia segera menerimanya dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera membukanya.

Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya ia menemukannya, plester bermotif hati merah. Dan ternyata itu tak hanya satu, namun banyak. Sekitar sepuluh buah.

Kyungsoo yang telah selesai minum, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Sebuah plester tersemat apik pada luka yang berada di wajahnya. Ia memandangi Jongin sambil memegangi lukanya yang sudah tertutupi plester.

Jongin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkejut reflek memundurkan kepalanya. Tangan Jongin terulur memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan menyematkan sebuah plester disana.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di permukaan wajahnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jongin masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya. Masih ada dua luka lagi yang belum ia tutupi dengan plester. Tepatnya di bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan di dekat dagunya.

Ia lebih dulu menyematkan plester pada luka yang berada di dekat dagu. Dan kembali naik pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan ia menyematkan plester itu disana. Sejenak ia memandangi bibir Kyungsoo. Ibu jarinya terulur untuk memegangi bibir itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo terpaku dengan perlakuan Jongin. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Wajah Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Bibirnya, rahang tegasnya, serta matanya yang sipit membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya. Matanya menatap lurus tepat pada kedua bola mata Jongin yang jernih.

Jongin segera menjauhkan wajahnya, namun Kyungsoo masih belum berhenti memandanginya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Gadis satu ini memang tak bisa membuat Jongin berhenti tersenyum. Dan ia harap selalu seperti itu.

"Apakah aku setampan itu hingga kau tak dapat berhenti memandangiku?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tersadar jika sedari tadi ia hanya memandangi wajah Jongin.

Buru-buru ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan Jongin yang sedang menggodanya.

"Huh.. siapa bilang? Kau itu tidak tampan, _sunbae_. Jadi berhentilah membanggakan diri,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus memandangiku _Soo_?" sahut Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Ah i..i..tu…."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Jongin memang benar. Tak mungkin ia dapat mengelak lagi.

"Hei Kyungsoo. Lihat aku," pinta Jongin padanya.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan ketus. Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya. Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini memang dapat menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Yak _sunbae_! Berhenti tertawa!"

Jongin masih belum menghentikan tawanya sampai Kyungsoo memukul badannya dengan bantal. Ia akhirnya berhenti namun masih diikuti kekehen dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang jika _eomma_-mu tidak pulang malam ini. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan di luar kota. Ia baru akan pulang besok pagi."

"Benarkah? Darimana kau mengetahuinya _sunbae_? Aku saja tidak tau, atau jangan-jangan kau berbohong?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ia menempelkan note di kulkas. Aku membacanya saat ke dapur tadi,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk percaya. Namun ia juga kesal, bisa-bisanya _eomma_-nya meninggalkan dirinya di saat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang buka jaketmu."

Kyungsoo segera menarik resleting jaketnya. Ketika sampai di pertengahan dada, ia berhenti. Ia baru sadar jika seragamnya sobek.

Dengan cepat ia kembali menaikkan resletingnya agar menutup kembali. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Jongin.

"Yak! Dasar mesum!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo menganggapnya mesum. Padahal ia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Yak! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bukankah di atas dadamu juga ada luka? Aku hanya ingin memberinya plester!" sengit Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Mana plesternya?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Jongin. Ia segera memberikan plesternya pada Kyungsoo.

"Berbalik dan jangan mengintip!"

Jongin segera membalikkan badannya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menyematkan plester pada lukanya.

"Selesai _sunbae_,"

Jongin kembali membalikkan badannya. Ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh plester. Kyungsoo semakin terlihat lucu dengan plester bermotif hati itu.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Kau lucu dengan plester itu," ujar Jongin terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin benar-benar suka sekali menggodanya. Dan ia akan selalu melakukannya selama itu membuatnya senang.

Hari sudah menjelang larut. Langit sudah terlihat sangat gelap. Jongin harus segera pulang. Ia segera berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sudah malam. Aku akan pulang,"

Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, Kyungsoo menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi. Ia membalikkan badannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk tak sanggup memandang Jongin. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Jongin. Ia tak ingin ditinggal sendiri.

"Jangan pergi, _sunbae_. Aku takut." katanya pelan namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jongin tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Tangannya memegang dagu Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk memandang kedua matanya.

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini,"

Kemudian ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo terpaku melihat senyumannya. Jongin terlihat sangat sangat sangat tampan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Jongin. Ia segera berbaring dan mengambil selimutnya. Memakainya sampai batas dada.

Ia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata. Namun seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, usahanya akan selalu sia-sia. Bayangan Sehun yang sedang mengancamnya selalu terlintas ketika ia menutup kedua matanya.

Matanya kembali terbuka. Jongin masih setia duduk disampingnya menunggu Kyungsoo tertidur.

"_Sunbae_.."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia menahannya.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merona merah. Dengan gugup dan sedikit malu, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Jongin.

"Tidurlah disampingku, _sunbae_."

Jongin terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Namun dilain sisi ia juga merasa senang.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti alasan Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut padanya.

"_Sunbae_ tak akan melakukan itu. Aku percaya,"

Jantung Jongin berdetak lebih kencang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Apakah ini artinya ia sudah mempercayakan seluruh hatinya pada Jongin? Jongin berharap seperti itu. Ia tak menemukan kebohongan di kedua mata Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah ketulusan yang ia lihat darisana.

Jongin akhirnya menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia segera berbaring menghadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang hanya sebatas dadanya harus mendongak untuk menatap Jongin. Mata mereka saling menatap dalam.

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka sudah saling berpagut lembut. Mata mereka saling terpejam merasakan kelembutan dari tautan yang mereka buat.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepaskannya dengan paksa. Ia beralih memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

Ia dapat mendengar degupan jantung Jongin. Ternyata tak hanya dirinya saja yang merasakannya. Kyungsoo merasa senang mengetahui Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"_Soo_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Detak jantung Jongin seperti alunan nada yang merdu baginya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku tau. Dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu. Melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku sakit _Soo~_."

Jongin mengecup pelipisnya berulang kali. Rona merah tergambar jelas pada pipi Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyangka jika Jongin akan mengatakan ini.

Ia tak bisa menceritakan ini kepada siapa pun. Menceritakannya pada Jongin sama saja dengan membawanya ke dalam bahaya. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin itu terjadi.

Biarlah dia saja yang menanggung semuanya. Melihat Jongin yang dapat tersenyum setiap hari saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya _sunbae_ mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan malu-malu. Ia bisa mendengar degupan jantung Jongin yang berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Ya?"

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap Jongin. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain di permukaan wajah mereka.

"Berikanlah seluruh hatimu untukku, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Akhirnya ia mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu sekedar untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

Bibir Jongin dengan mudah menggapai bibir Kyungsoo. Ia memagut bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin. Seperti ingin menyalurkan perasaan yang sebenarnya lewat pertautan ini.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin melepaskan sepihak tautan mereka.

"_Sunbae_.."

Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk diam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematuhinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Tautan mereka yang baru saja terlepas menyatu kembali karena ulah Jongin. Kyungsoo masih terkejut atas pernyataan Jongin.

Hatinya merasa senang karena Jongin mencintainya, ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun ia tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan Sehun. Ia takut jika Sehun akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam setelah ia mengetahui ini.

Kyungsoo membalas balik ciuman Jongin. Ia ingin menemukan jawaban yang pasti atas perasaannya. Memilih tinggal dalam bahaya dengan Jongin atau menjauhinya untuk mencari aman.

Setelah dua menit berlalu, tautan yang manis itu akhirnya terlepas. Di akhiri dengan kecupan singkat Jongin pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, _Soo_. Sampai akhir. Dan kau tak perlu ragu dengan itu,"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia tak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo ataupun melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan melindungi Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi walaupun itu artinya ia harus mengorbankan hidupnya.

"Tidurlah.. Aku akan menjagamu."

Kyungsoo memeluk balik tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Ia tak takut lagi jika Sehun akan menyakitinya. Itu tak berarti apa-apa selama ada Jongin yang selalu berada di sisinya.

"Aku juga mencintaiumu _sunbae_. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu," katanya lirih di sela-sela pelukan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Dia mengecup rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya disana.

Dan sekarang apapun yang terjadi, susah ataupun senang mereka akan melewatinya bersama. Melindungi satu sama lain sampai Tuhan menginginkan mereka untuk berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Sinarnya menelisik setiap jendela rumah. Membangunkan setiap orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

Namun itu semua tak berarti apa-apa bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka masih tertidur dengan pulas di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

Tubuh mereka masih saling berpelukan. Mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang mereka butuhkan di sela-sela pelukan mereka.

Di depan pintu rumah berdiri seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Ia sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu namun tak kunjung terbuka.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Apa ia belum bangun?"

Tak sabar ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Keadaan masih terlihat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda satu orang pun di dalam rumah.

"Dimana anak itu? Apa dia belum bangun? Bukankah seharusnya ia pergi sekolah?"

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Kyungsoo berniat untuk membangunkannya. Tangannya meggenggam kenop pintu untuk segera membukanya.

Ia mendorong pintu itu secara perlahan. Matanya yang sedari tadi menghadap pintu ia alihkan menuju tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Kyung…"

Matanya seketika membulat terkejut. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"KYUNGSOO! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.*TO BE CONTINUED*

**Holla~ Ketemu lagi dengan Minhyun disini Yo! Iya iya Minhyun tau kalau Minhyun updatenya lama- _- ya mau bagaimana lagi? Tugas Minhyun banyak banget and gak mungkin Minhyun tinggal *ini ceritanya Minhyun curhat* Yo~ MAKASIH BANGEEEET yang udah review di chap 5. **_**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA? **_**Kalau reviewnya banyak Minhyun pasti akan fast update, curi-curi waktulah..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pyyong~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Kiss Addict [Chapter 7]

Author : Honeyaa

Casts : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Luhan, and others

Leght : Multichapter

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG 17

**TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA! MINHYUN MALAS EDIT ULANG. MAAF YA? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~Happy Reading~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Kyungsoo yakin kepala ibunya tak terantuk batu ataupun tiang listrik. Ia juga sangat yakin jika ibunya tak mempunyai riwayat penyakit kejiwaan.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin.

Yakin sekali.

Semua pemikiran itu sekejap berubah ketika ibunya berhasil memergoki dirinya dan Jongin tidur seranjang tadi pagi. Ibunya tak berhenti tersenyum hingga membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Tersenyum memang baik, tapi kalau berlebihanㅡyah kalian tau jika semua yang berlebihan itu tak baik.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. _Eomma_ terlihat mengerikan."

Kyungsoo merasa risih. Ia menatap ibunya tak suka. Ia ingin segera berangkat sekolah dan berharap saat ia pulang nanti ibunya sudah kembali ke dalam mode normal.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Ah, Kyungsoo baru ingat jika ada Jongin di sampingnya. Gara-gara ibunya, ia sampai mengabaikan Jongin di ruangan ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jongin masih berada di rumah Kyungsoo. Tentu saja karena dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk sarapan disini. Alasannya sangat klasik, terlalu banyak memakan waktu jika Jongin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Kami berangkat dulu, _eomma_. Sampai jumpa!"

Kyungsoo segera menggamit lengan Jongin dan beranjak pergi. Jongin terkejut mendapati perlakuan tak biasa dari Kyungsoo. Biasanya kan Jongin yang inisiatif duluan.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah. Suasana di dalam tadi cukup canggung, ditambah lagi ibunya yang bersikap tak normal.

Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin Jongin berpikiran macam-macam tentang ibunya, walaupun Kyungsoo tau jika sedari tadi Jongin menatap ibunya dengan aneh. Mau bagaimana lagi, ibunya sudah terlanjur memberikan _first impression_ yang mengejutkan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Samar ia masih bisa mendengar ibunya berteriak begitu. Kyungsoo yakin ibunya sekarang masih tersenyum tak jelas seperti tadi.

Kalian ingin tau apa yang terjadi tadi pagi setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin kedapatan tidur seranjang?

Ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sibuk mengelak dan menjelaskan dengan berbagai alasan bahwa yang dilihat ibunya hanyalah salah paham, ibunya yang tadi menatap mereka dengan tajam tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil berkata,

_"Wah, ternyata putriku sudah besar."_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa _jawsdrop _mendengarnya, diikuti kekehan geli dari mulut ibunya yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang sedang ia rasakan. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya bahagia hari ini.

"Sekarang kau suka sekali dekat-dekat denganku ya, Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apa maksud Jongin hanya menatapnya penasaran.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap lengannya yang sedari tadi masih digenggam erat oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan seketika itu juga ia buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ia segera menjauh dari Jongin dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu tau!" kata Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bus yang sudah terlihat di depan sana. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa di belakangnya.

Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo dengan setengah berlari yang sudah berada tepat di depan halte bus. Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjauh satu langkah. Ia masih malu dengan kejadian tadi. Jongin kembali mendekatinya.

"Menjauh dariku."

"Tidak."

"Menjauh."

"Tidak."

"Menjauh."

"Tidak."

"Aku bilang menㅡ"

Kyungsoo tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Jongin dengan tiba-tiba mengenggam telapak tangannya dan menariknya memasuki bus. Ia terlalu sibuk mendebat Jongin hingga tak menyadari jika bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah datang.

Mereka segera duduk dibangku paling belakang. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Jongin dari tangannya. Sentuhan sekecil apapun yang diberikan Jongin pasti selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat wajahnya memerah tersipu.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku tak akan menjauh darimu. Karena kau adalah milikku."

"Aku tak pernah bilang mau menjadi milikmu."

"Kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

"Hn. Tapi aku tak pernah bilang mau menjadi milikmu kan?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Kyungsoo."

"Apa begitu?"

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo puas sekali bisa membuat Jongin jengkel. Hitung-hitung untuk pembalasannya karena Jongin selalu saja menggodanya.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti. Para penumpang turun bergantian, termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka segera berjalan menuju sekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari halte.

Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongin yang berada di belakangnya. Ia baru sadar jika jaket yang Jongin pinjami masih ia pakai. Berhubung kemejanya masih sobek, tak ada salahnya kan memakainya lebih lama?

"Kyungsoo berhenti!"

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan gerbang sekolah setelah mendengar teriakan Jongin. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Mulai sekarang lebih berhati-hatilah. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi,"

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diri kok, _sunbae_."

"Dan untuk ponselmu yang rusak aku akan menggantinya."

"Tapi.. itu kan bukan salah _sunbae_. _Sunbae_ tak perlu menggantinya."

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kedua matanya yang sipit menatap tepat pada kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena tak datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu, mengerti?"

"Tapi kan ituㅡ"

Kyungsoo tak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena jari telunjuk Jongin yang tepat berada di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk menerima saja apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Toh jika ia menerimanya, ia juga tidak akan dirugikan. Kyungsoo hanya tak enak hati pada Jongin yang sudah banyak membantunya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo, ternyata Jongin sudah mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Namun entah mengapa, tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan sejengkalpun. Mata Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam membuat tubuhnya beku. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Lebih dekat..

Hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di permukaan wajahnya.

Lebih dekat..

Hingga Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya.

Lebih dekat..

Hinggabibir mereka tinggal berjarak satu sentimeter saja.

Lebih dekat..

Hinggaㅡ

Kyungsoo menyadari jika ada Sehun dibelakang Jongin sedang menatap tajam kearahnya dengan wajah yang sedang menahan emosi.

Ia segera menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang berada di kedua bahunya dan berlari menuju ke dalam sekolah. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sebisa mungkin menghindari Sehun yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

"YAK KYUNGSOO!"

Telinganya masih bisa mendengar teriakan Jongin. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan berlari lebih cepat agar segera sampai ke dalam kelas.

Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini Jongin memaki-makinya karena dirinya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan. Yang terpenting, ia bisa menghindari Sehun dan itu berarti nyawanya telah terselamatkan.

Jongin yang masih berada di gerbang sekolah terus saja mengumpat tak jelas. Rencananya untuk mencium Kyungsoo kandas begitu saja hanya karena Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Jongin terkejut ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang karena terlalu sibuk mengumpati Kyungsoo yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba berteriak,

"YAK JANGAN MENGEJUTKANKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Orang yang menepuk bahu Jongin ternyata Sehun. Ia menutupi telinganya karena tak ingin tuli tiba-tiba hanya karena mendengarkan teriakan Jongin.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang terengah-engah sesudah berteriak. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinga.

Matanya menatap Jongin dengan polos. Kemudian ia tersenyum yang sama anehnya dengan senyuman ibu Kyungsoo. Tanpa Jongin duga, tiba-tiba Sehunㅡ

"AKU HANYA INGIN MENYAPAMU DAN KAU BERTERIAK TEPAT DI DEPANKU? AKU BISA TULI JONGIN BODOH!"

Teriakannya terdengar lebih nyaring daripada yang sebelumnya. Jongin hanya menatap geram pada Sehun.

_Tadi Kyungsoo dan sekarang_ㅡ_Sehun? Ada apa dengan orang-orang pagi ini?_

Jongin yang sedang dalam emosi tak terima dengan teriakan Sehun dan balas berteriak padanya,

"KAU MENGEJUTKANKU BODOH! BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK HAH?"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

"BODOH!"

"TIDAK!"

"BODOH!"

"TIDAK!"

"BODOH!"

Jongin tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Pagi yang seharusnya indah, hilang begitu saja karena orang-orang aneh ini. Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam dan kemudianㅡ

"AKU BODOH! KAU PUAS OH SEHUN?!"

Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan satu teriakan nyaring yang mungkin bisa didengar oleh orang-orang yang beradius lima puluh meter dari tempatnya.

Sehun hanya memberikan cengiran polos sebagai balasannya. Oh ya ampun, Jongin ingin sekali menenggelamkan sahabatnya yang satu ini ke dalam bak mandiㅡbukan, laut maksudnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Jongin yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi mereka dijadikan bahan tontonan oleh para siswa yang lewat disekitar mereka.

Hancurlah sudah citranya sebagai ketua OSIS yang dianggap selalu tenang dalam menghadapi semua masalah.

"Kau bersemangat sekali ya pagi ini?" gurau Sehun dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian," jawab Jongin dengan wajah masamnya.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Jongin yang terlihat kesal. Mereka berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan lengan Sehun yang masih merangkul pundak Jongin.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar daripada seperti teman?"

"Kita? Kekasih?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti. Sekarang gilirang Jongin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya karena mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Apakah ini sebuah tawaran?"

"Apa kau melihatnya begitu?"

Jongin masih saja tertawa. Tawaran Sehun benar-benar terdengar lucu baginya. Setau Jongin, Sehun kan _straight_. Yah walaupun Sehun itu orang yang aneh sih.

"Bagaimana jika aku menganggapnya begitu?"

Sehun tersentak mendengarnya. Apakah sekarang Sehun boleh berharap? Ini salah satu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Jongin dari genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau akan menerimanya?" balas Sehun dengan nada ceria.

Jongin malah tertawa semakin keras. Ia menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang berada di pundaknya.

"Jangan bermimpi Sehun."

Dor!

Seketika itu juga rasanya dunia Sehun terjungkir balik. Hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Sakit dan perih yang tak berujung. Sehun membeku di tempat. Menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Walaupun begitu kau masih tetap temanku, Sehun!" teriak Jongin dari jauh masih dengan tawanya.

Mungkin bagi Jongin ini hanyalah sebuah gurauan tanpa arti yang dibuat Sehun untuk menghiburnya. Namun bagi Sehun ini bukanlah gurauan yang akan terlupakan begitu saja.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Ia yang membuat semuanya seperti ini.

Andai saja Jongin tak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo.

Andai saja Kyungsoo tak pernah ada.

Andai saja Kyungsoo pergi dari kehidupanJongin.

Dan sekarang Sehun tau. Ia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari kehidupan Jongin. Jika perlu ia bisa melenyapkannya. Hingga obsesinya untuk memiliki Jongin bisa terwujud sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Satu persatu siswa pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk mengisi jam istirahat mereka.

Namun itu semua tak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo. Walau bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, ia masih saja duduk terdiam di bangkunya.

Selama pelajaran tadi hanya ia habiskan untuk melamun. Tak ada sama sekali pelajaran yang ia perhatikan.

Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Jongin dan Sehun. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa jika betemu salah satu dari merekaㅡoh atau mungkin mereka berdua sekaligus.

"..soo.. Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia bertambah terkejut ketika Luhan ternyata sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Kau saja yang dari tadi melamun. Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tau,"

Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Memikirkan mereka berdua ternyata tak hanya melelahkan pikiran.

"Mau ke kantin?" tawar Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara. Waktu pelajaran tadi ia mendapatinya melamun tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali.

Luhan hanya bisa menebak apakah semua ini berkaitan dengan kejadian kemarin?

Ia tak berani bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Luhan takut jika itu hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertekan. Jika Kyungsoo sudah siap, ia pasti akan menceritakannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

Kantin mulai ramai. Luhan segera mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan satu gelas jus jeruk ditangannya.

Matanya mengamati sekeliling mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Ah, akhirnya ia mendapatkan satu disana. Tepat di tengah-tengah kantin.

Ia segera duduk dan menyesap jus yang baru dibelinya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya lapar, namun ia terlalu malas untuk mengantri. Luhan yang telah selesai membeli makanannya segera duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum di hadapan sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin Luhan khawatir. Namun sepintar apa pun Kyungsoo menutupinya, lambat laun Luhan pasti akan tau.

"Hanya sedikit lelah. Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ceritakanlah padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Matanya menatap malas ke arah jus jeruk yang berada di depannya. Luhan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"_Oppa!_"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia penasaran siapa yang dipanggil Luhan. Firasatnya mulai tak enak.

_Jangan bilang itu Jongin sunbae_.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan wajah penasaran. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Harap-harap cemas siapa yang menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa?"

Luhan menyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran. Ia akhirnya berbalik mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

_Sial. Itu Jongin sunbae_.

Kyungsoo tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Mereka hanya berjarak sekitar lima langkah. Tunggu, ada seseorang lagi dibelakang Jongin. Dan itu adalahㅡ

_Hell. Kenapa Sehun sunbae juga disini?_

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Mungkin Luhan merasa senang dengan kedatangan Sehun. Jelas sekali lewat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan matanya yang bersinar-sinar menatap Sehun.

Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Jongin duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk mengalah dengan duduk disamping Luhan.

Oh, betapa bahagianya hati Luhan.

Jongin merasa heran dengan Kyungsoo. Ketika ia dan Sehun datang tadi, ia bisa melihat wajah keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah takut walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kau sakit Kyungsoo?"

Punggung tangannya ia tempelkan ke dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

_Ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. _

"Jangan menunduk terus. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu."

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan perintah Jongin. Sehun sekarang duduk tepat di depannya. Jika dia mendongakkan kepalanya pasti ia akan bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo.. angkat wajahmu sekarang juga atau aku akan menciummu disini!"

Ancaman Jongin memang selalu ampuh. Terbukti Kyungsoo sekarang sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Namun ia bisa merasakan jika Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan tajam sekarang.

Jongin menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Seperti ada sesuatu diantara mereka, namun Jongin tak tau pasti apa itu.

_Jangan-jangan Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo?_

Ia berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran itu. Namun kenyataannya tak bisa diabaikan. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan dalam.

"Hei Sehun! Kau menyukai Kyungsoo, eh?"

MerekaㅡSehun, Luhan maupun Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Apa? Mana mungkin! Lebih baik aku menyukai Luhan daripada Kyungsoo. Lagipula bukankah kau yang menyukainya?"

Sehun, kau pintar sekali mempermainkan hati orang nak.

Luhan yang mendengarnya menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Harapan Luhan untuk memiliki Sehun tumbuh semakin besar hanya gara-gara kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Kalau itu, tentu saja aku menyukai Kyungsoo."

Wajah Kyungsoo sekarang juga ikut-ikutan memerah seperti Luhan. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman Jongin yang begitu manis seperti gula, author pastikan jika kalian ada di posisi Kyungsoo akan pingsan seketika.

Oh, jangan lupakan Sehun. Wajahnya sekarang juga ikut-ikutan memerah layaknya Luhan maupun Kyungsoo. Namun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Ia sedang menahan emosi melihat pasangan yang sedang ber-_lovey dovey_ di depannya ini. Tangannya mengepal keras, hingga mengeluarkan urat-uratnya.

Sekarang ia ingin sekali membawa Kyungsoo ke gudang, menyekapnyaㅡlalu membakarnya dengan api agar tak satu pun orang tak dapat menemukan tubuhnya. Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar seorang psikopat nak.

Baru saja Sehun ingin menggebrak meja karena emosinya yang sudah tak tertahan, _speaker_ yang dipasang di sudut-sudut sekolah untuk memberikan informasi tiba-tiba berbunyi.

_Perhatian. Kepada Kim Jongin dimohon untuk segera pergi ke ruang OSIS sekarang juga._

"_Hell_. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati istirahat kalian!"

Ia mengecup sekilas kening Kyungsoo dan segera melenggang pergi. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah tersipu.

Sehun yang berada di depannya sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia segera pergi menuju kelasnya. Saat ia melewati Kyungsoo, Sehun membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku menunggumu di taman belakang setelah istirahat berakhir. Pergi kesana atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan."

Ia berjalan kembali menjauhi Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kyungsoo terpaku tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ini masalahnya dengan Sehun. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi pada Luhan. Apalagi Luhan tak tau apa-apa tentang ia dan Sehun.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ia melihat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi setelah itu, ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah seperti takut akan sesuatu.

Hati Luhan merasa tak enak. Ia sebenarnya cemburu melihat Sehun yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo, namun di sisi lain ia juga percaya jika Kyungsoo tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sehun.

Luhan kembali memakan makanannya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan perasaan-perasaan tadi.

Sepuluh menit setelah itu, bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Para siswa segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

"Luhan, aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kau pergilah lebih dulu."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membasuh muka. Pergilah lebih dulu."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. Ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan. Namun Luhan merasa jika Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Ia memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang berada jauh di depannya. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabatnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bukankah Kyungsoo ingin ke toilet? Kenapa ia malah menuju taman belakang?_

Dugaan Luhan sepertinya benar. Ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berbohong pada Luhan soal ingin ke toilet.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi. Namun yang pasti, Luhan tau tempat yang akan Kyungsoo tuju.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika ia hendak berbelok diujung lorong, matanya membulat terkejut mengetahui sesuatu.

Luhan buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyungsoo sedang berdua dengan Sehun.

Dugaan-dugaan Luhan tentang mereka semakin menguat. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Luhan merasa bodoh karena sudah dibohongi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan ketika Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

Dia melihat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Namun, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hatinya hancur. Air matanya luruh seketika.

Luhan benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa. Ia menutup mulutnya tak ingin isakannya diketahui siapapun. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menjauh dari tempat ini.

Jika saja Luhan tau, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Mungkin ia akan berbalik membantu Kyungsoo.

Disana, Sehun masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kau berani mengabaikanku, eh?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya dicekal dengan erat oleh Sehun.

Sehun menancapkan kuku-kukunya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Walaupun tak mengeluarkan darah, kau pasti tau rasanyaㅡsakit.

"Bukankah ini sakit?"

Kyungsoo tak berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu sibuk menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Sehun memegang dagu Kyungsoo, mendongakkannya agar ia bisa menatap tepat di kedua matanya.

"Jauhi Jongin. Dan aku tak akan melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi jika kau mengabaikannya, aku akanㅡ"

"Aku tak akan menjauhinya!"

Sehun terkejut mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo, namun sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai jahat.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Ia memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Matanya menatap tajam pada kedua bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan menyenangkan."

ㅡ**TO BE CONTINUED**ㅡ

**Oke Minhyun tau ini lama, jangan timpuk Minhyun plisseu~ Kemarin-kemarin Minhyun sibuk UKK. SORRY BANGEEETTT YUAH? Makasih juga yang udah review di chap 6 kemarin. Udah ya Minhyun mau tidur, mata tinggal 5 watt. **_**Ppyong~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**REVIEW PLEASE~**_


End file.
